The Rest Of My Life
by stacylk
Summary: Almost sixteen years ago, Rachel Berry left Finn Hudson taking something with her that was part his. Now he's given the chance to know the daughter, that he never knew existed.
1. Chapter One: Where my life was

**Chapter One: Where my life was**

The air was frigid as it wrapped her body, like an unspoken protector. She could feel the tingling in her limbs start to subside, as her body adjusted to the extremes. Strains of brunette rode in waves, sashaying from side to side. The thick tresses spun like a pinwheel, creating a halo above her head. While the simple pricks of hair, which made contact with her olive toned face didn't faze her in the least. There was always a solid feeling of content that surrounded, when she sat on the boulder that resided just below a path in i_Central Park_./i All she ever really needed was her revolving song list of pioneering punk music ala _The Ramones, Talking Heads_, and the occasional _Clash. _Also, in addition when she found watching the passersby to become overly tedious, she would read for hours on end. It was usually Vonnegut, or on the off chance that she was feeling more melodramatic than normal, a trait she picked up from her mother that she was more than happy to disagree on, it would become time for Sylvia Plath.

And this was her place of solace, the one place where she could just be herself stripped down. She didn't have to be the freak in school that everyone dubbed as a bit off with violent tendencies. Neither, did she have to be the angry young girl, who had never known her father. She could let all of her walls fall, not having to anticipate the next verbal sparring match; she would have with her mother over the many things that they didn't see eye to eye on. She didn't feel empty here, like something was always missing from her, as if it had been torn away. Her hands were clasped in her lap, as she stared off into the background, not concentrating on any particular figure. The wires of her headset, whipped against her chicks in a rhythmic motion. Everything, had a beat, and at times she could easily feel it radiating through her entire body.

She would on occasion sing, when she was sure that no one, especially her mother, could hear her. She loved her mother, but there was always something that made her want to disregard anything that would make her similar to her parent. There were times, which she would look into the mirror and see the same cheek bones and skin tone. However, everything else from her mouth to her green eyes was absolutely foreign to her, and that made her feel empty inside. There was another part of her origin that she would never know. More than making her feel the sting of anger, she felt simply lost. On occasion, she would react to something with the same gusto, and fire as her mother, and for a second she felt at peace to be so brazen, but there was also a feeling of hesitation.

Breaking her out of her train of thought was the billowing of the chiming from the Catholic Church a few blocks away. The loud gongs, invaded her space forcing her to realize what time it was. There was only one thing, which three obnoxious echoes could mean this time of after noon. It was three o' clock, and this would be the time that she would be leaving school, that is if she ever regularly attended. Leave it to church to be a horrendous invasion, on her life. She picked up the book bag, which she had discarded hours ago, slinging it over her shoulder. Wiping off her worn jeans, she jumped off of the rock, running down the path trying not to run into pedestrians.

There were a few moments where toppling into strangers was going to become a reality, but she had practice at evading things as this. Navigating the crowded streets was nothing sort of a miracle, this time of day. However, she knew that her immediate present depended on how quickly she could get to an art gallery twelve blocks away. The cloth sneakers on her feet made squeaking sounds, as she dart in and out between people that she felt had no right to be out in public if they couldn't their bodies faster than they were at the time. After about twenty minutes of sprinting, knocking over the hot dog cart of a burly man who cursed exploitative to her in a language she could only decipher as not English, she made it to the entrance of a quant art studio with glass walls. She stood outside using the reflective surface to comb through her tangled hair with her fingers, and wipe away the beads of sweat that layer on her brow. She looked at herself intensely, trying to mask any guilt that she may have from her crime. She exhaled forcibly, trying to muster up any courage that she had. With a full swoop she reached for the handle on the door, and hoped to God that she had mastered lying. Even if it was a bit odd to be asking God, for the presence of mind to be dishonest, she thought to herself. She would definitely have to come back to that later.

The heat from the central air hit her drastically, as she entered the art gallery. The tones of music from the speakers filled the building, and bounced off the steely walls that reached up to the twenty foot ceiling. She rolled her eyes, when she automatically recognized the music to be from her mother's in-depth collection of Barbra Streisand, diffidently from _"Funny Girl". _This more often than not, meant that she was in a horrible mood and it was wise to not make any sudden moves around her. It was interesting how she could manage to figure out her mother's mood, just by the soundtrack that she listened to. _"West Side Story",_ meant that she was depressed about something, usually a guy, or more likely when the gallery was having an exhibit to be done in a short time with no manpower what so ever at her disposal. However, there was no doubt that when her mother was twisted about something, that _"Funny Girl",_ was her way with dealing with it. There was something about the sassy lyrics and gusto that made her mom get all hyper vigilant about things. She could see her mother, in the corner with a prospective buyer.

She looked away from her mother, to walk towards one of the counters that circled half of the gallery. Leaning against the edge of one, was one of her mother's employees. She had light red hair that curled out around her rosy face, which showed fine lines whispering her middle age to others. Her disposition was of a monarch who she was sure, was here for the solid purpose to keep her and her mother in check. She held the vanilla cookie, which she was nibbling on at her side, when she noticed the teenager inching towards her. She waved lightly, and motioned for the child to stand near her, while flicking a hand toward the brunette women trying to sell a painting.

"I'm sure you noticed, that the _"Funny Girl"_ soundtrack is playing," she pointed out more as a fact than a question.

"Yeah, I did Lucy it made me want to make a run for it. Is it as bad as I'm expecting?"

Lucy rose an unmanacured eyebrow, "Now why would you be worried if you did nothing wrong?"

The girl opened her mouth slowly to make a protest, while running her fingers through her thick dark hair. She wasn't sure if she wanted to open herself up to any trouble, but by the way that Lucy was looking down at her, it was clear that she already knew what was going on.

"I skipped again…ok? I mean really it's not like its any big news. Now, when I join a cult and name myself _Princess Sunshine Mulberry_, then we can all see it as a big thing."

Lucy shook her head trying to hide the growing smile that started to appear. She held up her hands dramatically, keeping her fingers upright."I'm not trying to get on your case, but with the mood your mom has been in, this was probably not the best day to irk her."

The young girl started to wring her fingers through, their mates on the opposite hand."So,_ really_ bad?"

The older woman nodded grimly, "Definitely."

The women of their conversation could be heard clear across the quant studio. The young girl, felt genuinely sorry for the twenty something man, that wore a slick leather jacket with a scarf twisted in a posed knot. This guy was with no doubt, a bit of a poser, and she felt sympathy for him, because she was sure that her mother was going to tear him down a few pegs. Especially, if "Funny Girl", was what she had chosen to listen to for the day?

Rachel rubbed her forearms, as she looked upon the painting with the customer that had stopped in front of it a few moments prior. She resisted the need to readjust the black bra; she had recently bought on sale. It was her way of reminding herself that she was a strong reassured woman. Although, all it had accomplished was have an underwire that was sticking her in her side. Accompanied with lace, that was supposed to make her feel desirable, but all it did was chaff against her skin. She decided to not allow her mind to wander anymore, and concentrate on the man that stood beside her. He tilted his head to one side, trying to size it up. She noticed that the scarf knotted around his neck would shift accordingly with the pulls of his body. She wanted to exhale, loudly to give him the impression that she had far too much on her agenda to wait for him to come up with an assessment. Instead, she tried to push back her annoyance while trying to calm the nagging stress that was making her think far too much.

His eyes darted to her, signifying that he had, at last, came up with an opinion. "I find it extremely trivial, to be honest the paint strokes suggest a sense of frantic intensity that falls short of any real depth." The young man, held his head up taunt giving off an air of arrogance.

Rachel let out a sigh, which she had been holding in for far too long. She could see her daughter walk into the gallery. She knew that she was guilty about something, and the mood that she was in today, was not the best day for her child to test her patience. And now, if her day hadn't been bad enough, she was playing "Funny Girl" for Christ's sake, she had this pompous horses ass trying to tell her about art.

She nodded her head, her dark curls falling further down her back, "That's so astute sir."

The man started to smirk, "I'm so happy to hear that."

"In fact, I felt the exact same way, when I read it in an art journal about seven years ago. Actually, no I thought it was a load of misrepresented, rash ambiguous bullshit."

The man shifted to one side, shocked by her stated, "Wait, a minute…"

Rachel pointed a finger at him, "No, you wait! I am tired of you snooty art major's who care more about your twelve dollar latte and the latest commercialized indie music catalogue, which by the way isn't indie music by its very definition. You regurgitate one sided narcissistic drabble, that in no way can capture the rawness of true emotion. Just so you know, that crap you were spuing was said about "Starry Night", which is one of the most powerful paintings. So if you had one fraction of a brain, you would understand that the beauty of art is in the interpretation, which we make for ourselves. The love, hate, passion, despair is all there for us to weave through with our own memories, and a two dimensional drone like yourself, wouldn't know the first thing about really knowing what makes something special."

The young man's face went white, clearing of really any color, "That's colorful if anything, and can I ask what degree you possess?"

Rachel crossed her arms, "I don't have a degree, but I don't need one to tell you how much of an ass you are or the fact that I'm sure you paid far too much for your shoes." She motioned down to his feet, as he started to shift uncomfortably.

The young man huffed, turning on his heel and making his way through her door and out of the well lit gallery. Rachel rolled her eyes, as he walked out of her line of sight. She could Lucy commenting to her daughter behind her.

"You should have heard her this morning lecturing some guy, on the torment of the Suffragettes during the turn of the last century. It was pretty funny."

"How many has she run off today?"

"Including light loafers that just left? Three."

Rachel could hear her daughter's voice starting to crack, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, and the first instance was the worst. She started crying about how guinea pigs are being smuggled into the country, for some twisted fighting ring. I have no idea where that all came from, but that was before she started with "Funny Girl".

"It hasn't been this bad since…"

"Since she had the hots for that drummer, who sold us some paintings and then she was introduced to his husband."

Rachel threw up her hands, "I can hear you!"

Lucy stuffed another cookie in her mouth, turning her attention to the ceiling. "To come to think about it, I remembered that there was a lot of inventory in the back that needed to be catalogued. I'll go do that now."

Lucy quickly made her exit, as the young girl whispered something to the effect of "traitor" to her retreating back. Her vanilla cookie box, griped to her person tightly in tow. Rachel smoothed down her black silk blouse, and made her way over to her daughter, her stiletto boots clicking against the marble flooring. The girl looked like a caged animal; however she was doing quite well keeping her composure in front of the hostile woman.

"Black is very slimming on you mom."

Rachel crossed her arms, tapping her fingers on her sleeves, "Audrey Nicole Hudson, cut the crap now."

"All three names? Really mom?"

Rachel pointed to the back of the gallery, "Office now!"

Audrey sighed and bent down to pick up her bag, making her way to her mother's office in the back. She tried to slow down her pace, but the proximity that her mother had on her was quickening her step…against her will. She fell into the cherry wood stained chair, which was placed in front of the desk that shared the same coloring. Rachel ringed her hands with tension, before she ran her hands over her face. She sat down silently in her chair behind her desk, never loosing eye contact with the brunette in front of her.

"I'm upset, Audrey."

"I'm sure he wasn't that gay."

"I wasn't referring to that, but so that we're on that subject. I wasn't that into him….I just have a thing for drummers."Rachel got a faraway look, in her eyes and shook her head trying to regain her composure."What I'm upset about is the fact, that you skipped yet another day of school."

Audrey shifted in her seat, "I can explain..."

"Don't."

"Mom…"

"I went to get your transcripts for the move, and I had a little conversation with the principle on how she can understand about how I felt it was better to have you stay home, because we were relocating soon, but how she would have preferred for me to call the office and give them the notice. We also had a conversation of how, she felt that it was odd that you missed most of the school year with absences, but yet your on the Honors List. She implied that you were a cheater of some sort."

"That's total crap! Do you think I cheated?"

Rachel stood up and made her way to the front of desk to stand in front of Audrey, "No, I think that you are an extremely intelligent young woman, who only uses one fraction of her intellect, by making shallow, rash decisions"

Audrey rolled her eyes and proceeded to stand up, "This has been an awesome pep talk mom, thanks."

Rachel pointed towards the chair, "Sit. This is what's going to happen, you are going to go upstairs and pack up what you don't want to be put into storage."

"I don't see why I can't just stay here, in the apartment while you're working on that play. I don't need to be chaperoned, I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I know of how responsible you are when you are in someone's guardian ship. I will be staying uptown, closer to the theater. I can't take the commute everyday back down here, while still working twenty hour days."

"So, you get to go on a yellow brick quest for talent, and I get to be shipped to some hick town to a guy who doesn't even know that I exist?"

"No, I'm giving you a chance to know your father. I can tell that there's a part of you that is missing. Maybe, that's why you're always so angry. I think we both need to deal with that part of our past."

Audrey pointed at her mother, "That's your past, NOT MINE!"

"Even if it is, we're linked honey."

"Until, I'm old enough to leave you."

Rachel nodded trying to fight back her tears, "Fine. But you are still my child, and you will go where I tell you to."

"I still don't see why I can't stay in the apartment."

"I told you that I'm renting it out. You know this."

"I can't believe that you're pimping out, the place where I grew up."

It was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes, "You're not grown yet. And it will bring in some money that will come in handy with all of the extra expenses. And you know how the annual revenue on the gallery has been lessening through the years."

Audrey stood up abruptly, "Fine, I'll go back my crap, but I'm not ok with any of this."

Audrey stalked out making her way to the stair case that lead to their apartment. Rachel placed her face in her hands, clearly exhausted. She looked up quickly to yell at Audrey before she was out of earshot.

"I want you to be packed and ready to travel to Lima, in the morning."

Jackson leaned against the doorway, of the athletic office. He was more than a little apprehensive, about the motives that his coach had for him to come by in the middle of a Saturday afternoon. He wiped his sweaty hands, on his tattered blue jeans. He unzipped his leather jacket, feeling flushed from the heat in the hallway, or at least he hoped it was from the central heat and not because he was nervous. Jackson ran his left hand through, his dark spiked hair, turning it on its ends more than before. He decided to swallow his fear, and proceeded to knock on the door frame alerting the man in the office.

The tall man had his back to door running through plays on a white dry erase board. Jackson's announcement of his presence, caused the older man to turn around, a smile appeared on his face. The nerves, that the young man had knotted in his stomach started to subside. He waved the boy to come in and flicked his hand at a rickety wooden chair that was displayed in front of the worn desk.

Jackson started to speak as he sat in the chair, "Coach Hudson, did I do something wrong?"

The man smirked, "Why would you think you did something wrong?"

"There's only one reason why most guys come in here, it's usually to get chewed out."

A deep laugh escaped the coach's lips, "Am I really that much of a hard ass?"

Jackson shifted in his seat, "I'd really rather not answers that, sir."

Another laugh filled the room, "I can respect that. Jack, the reason I asked you here was that I felt like after everything that has happened with your family we haven't had a chance to talk."

"I'm fine, sir. I don't really need to talk."

"All I wanted to say is that I understand how hard it is to lose a father. I've talked to some of your other teachers, and they have concerns about how your grades have started to fall."

"Coach, you really don't have to worry about me. I have everything handled, honestly."

"Jackson, I want you to rejoin the football team. I think it could be helpful for you."

Jackson rubbed his face, "No offense but I don't see how running three a days will help me with anything. Plus, joining the team was my dad's idea. He's the whole reason why I started playing in the first place."

"Jack, you're one of the best quarterback's that this state has seen in a very long time. I want you to stick through with it, at least just for the rest of the season."

Jack nodded slowly,"Alright, I guess I can do that. Is that all you needed, Coach?"

The coach shook his head slowly, "No, I'm actually taking over glee club, from the choir teacher. It's been falling behind a bit of its glory since; took over being the principle after Mr. Figgins retired a few years ago."

"Coach with all respect, joining the team is all the willing in slave meant I could take for one year."

"There always other ways that you could spend your days, Jack. For some reason, vandalism of the gym comes to mind. Its lucky thing that I'm one of the only faculty that really knows, who did it."

Jackson smirked, "That's blackmail, sir."

Coach Hudson mirrored the smirk, "It sure is."

Jack threw up his hands, "Fine, I'll commit social suicide. Can I go now?"

The older man leaned back in his chair, "Sure."

Jackson stood out of the chair, and made his way through the exit of the office. The coach watched him, until he disappeared through the doors, and reached over to the land line that was positioned on his right. He dialed the phone number that he had scribbled on a yellow piece of paper, on his desk. He waited for the other end to pick up, ending the choral of rings.

"Hello," answered the voice of a woman.

"Mrs. Pierce, this is Coach Finn Hudson from the high school. I wanted to let you know how the talk with Jackson went."

"Oh, yes thank you for calling me. How did it go?"

"Pretty good, maam. He joined the football team, just as you wanted."

"And the glee club?"

"Yes and the glee club."

"I can't thank you enough for what you're doing to help out my son. It's been hard on him since, his father died."

"Well he's a good kid, maam. He has a lot of heart, and I see a natural born leader in him."

"Thank you for saying that. You always seem to do so well with all the boys. Do you have any children, Coach?"

"No, I don't. Um, I actually have some stuff that I need to tend to, but feel free to get in touch with me whenever you need to."

"Yes, I will. Thank you so much. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Finn hung up the phone, shifting in his seat. For some reason, when she had asked him he had any children, it made him feel uneasy. It has always had wanted kids, but he wanted to have them with the right woman. And unfortunately, the only woman he had ever really loved had left him around sixteen years before. She had left a hollow feeling inside of him, and he wasn't sure if it would be filled. He shook himself mentally out of his thought process. He had been a bit confused for the last few days, since he received an email from her, that she needed to see him as soon as possible. She was supposed to be in town the next day, and he couldn't help the sweat that covered his palms. There was a part of him, which saw this reunion as a chance to start everything over with, Rachel Berry.


	2. Chapter Two:Our Life with Changes

**Chapter Two: Our life with all of the changes**

Rachel dropped small knickknacks, into a cardboard packing box. The clanking noise sounded through the emptiness, of the living room. It felt as though, she was erasing an important part of her and Audrey's life. It was something that took almost half of her lifetime to build, while packing it up had taken a few days at the most. She had an aching feeling, which left a hollow burden inside of her. She knew that renting it out to strangers, was like cheating on a sacred part of her past. Audrey had experienced all of her milestones, in the two room apartment. She had taken her first step in the living room, right before she fell over and hit her mouth on the glass coffee table. Maybe she had her father's clumsiness after all? Her daughter had all of her first experiences so far, lived out where she was presently trying to move on from.

The small living dwelling reminded her of times that she would want to forget, one in particular stuck with her. This was where the only woman, who had been a mother to her, last lived in the world. When Charlotte had became sick, Rachel knew that it was the right thing to do, to have her move in with them. To be honest, it was Charlotte's property, as was the gallery that was below. But that wasn't the reason why Rachel had insisted for her to be with her and Audrey. Charlotte had given Rachel a chance at making a life for herself, when most people looked past a nineteen year old pregnant girl.

_Rachel ankles pulsed, by the extra weight that her swollen belly exerted on her petite frame. She had been walking a couple of blocks now, and the steam that bellowed from the streets gave off an odor that made her stomach curdle. She knew it was vital importance for her to find an escape from the smells. Or the promise of her hurling on the sidewalk was going to be a reality. She looked up at her surroundings, trying to find somewhere that looked adequate. On her right was a row of glass windows that shelled an art gallery. She never showed that much interest in art, but she did remember when her dad's would take her to the museum that was in Columbus. _

_She was sure that there would be worse places to be, in her current state. Rachel tried to pull her jacket over her overly sized stomach. She was more than a little self conscious, about her wardrobe of the now. She didn't have the money to buy maternity clothes, seeing that having a place to live, and food, cause damn it she loved those little chocolate covered donuts, to eat was more important than looking fashionable. She had a long black skirt, that had always been too big before, and one of Finn's old t-shirts on. She wore that shirt, more than anything else she owned, it always gave her a false sense of having him close to her. At times she could swear that it still smelled like him, and on the really lonely nights when her baby hormones were really kicking in, she would wrap it around her other pillow. And pretend that he was beside her…the happy family that they should have been._

_Rachel opened the glass door, letting it fall closed as she entered the gallery. It was pretty much barren of any people, except of a red haired woman who kept eating on cookies as she scribbled on a clipboard. Rachel could hear her humming something quietly to herself, that she could only assume was a show tune. Rachel turned her attention to a painting that was adorned on the corner of the wall, closer to the back of the gallery. She walked over to it with haste, her beat up ballet flats, making noises against the marble flooring, making her position to it quickly. She tilted her head trying to make up her mind about it, while absently rubbing her belly. It was oddly fascinating, it reminded her of "Phantom of the Opera", absolutely beautiful in all of its tragedy._

"_We're appointment only."_

_The voice shook, Rachel out of her daze turning to the woman standing on her right, "I-I….."_

"_This isn't some weigh station dear, for you to take some rest in."_

_Rachel blushed, "I'm sorry I was just looking at the painting. I liked it."_

_Rachel turned away, speeding up her pace to make it out of the building. She didn't want to be escorted out by security, and even if she was she was, sure it would end up on some reality show where people laughed about others misfortune. Because her life right now, would have been a freaking riot. _

"_What do you like about it?"_

_This broke Rachel from her walking, she slowly turned around. She took in the women's appearance, slowly trying to size her up before answering. She had short dark cropped hair, which tucked just behind her ears, curling slightly. Her clothes were of a dark red, the slacks matching a blouse that Rachel guessed was imported silk. Rachel noticed her black four inch heels, that seemed to rid off any kind of scuffs or dirt. She was absolutely elegant, silently demanding a sense of respect from others and this scared the crap out of the young pregnant girl standing before her. _

"_I –I like the complexity of it, how it contradicts itself."_

_The woman held her head high, "Go on."_

_Rachel stepped forward motioning to the piece of art, "The colors are so warm, and give off a sense of belonging, almost like a feeling of rebirth. However, the brush strokes are completely opposite, they're so angry, it's almost like an overwhelming sense of despair, that swallows you up, "Rachel cleared her throat, "Well, that's what I see."_

_The women stepped closer to Rachel, sizing her up this time."I have interviewed more than twenty, art majors and not one of them has given me such an astute opinion to anything in this gallery as you have right now. Do you have a job, sweetie?"_

_Rachel nodded, "Yes, I wait tables over at Denny's. I was actually on my way to a job interview for a job at a diner around the block."_

"_Are you saying that you enjoy that kind of work?"_

"_No, it's absolutely atrocious. But there's not much for someone in my situation, in this town that pays more than seven an hour."_

"_That's good to hear. Would you be interested in perhaps, working here in the gallery for me?"_

"_Are you kidding?"_

"_Oh, dear I don't joke, unless it's at expense of someone that I loathe."_

"_I would love to, but are you sure that you really want someone like me to work here?"_

"_Are you an addict of any kind? Or worse do you prefer to watch reality television, instead of musical theatre?"_

"_No ma'am. And you really shouldn't be so blasphemous."_

"_You're funny, I like that. You see the skinny red head, which continues to stuff her face with cookies?"_

_Rachel looked over to the woman from before who was still eating the snack while see wrote, "Yes."_

"_Well, she's the only help I have, and I keep telling her to lay off those damn cookies, before she blows up enough that she'll able to cover the Chrysler building. But we have had the good fortune to have such prosperous business, and I could use someone as bright as you."_

_Rachel's was caught off guard by such a statement,"Umm…"_

_The women folded her arms, and looked down at the young woman, "Look, I can pay you a hell of a lot more, than they would having you shovel slop to the masses. There's an apartment that I've been using as an over glorified storage, it was where my father lived with his parents. So, it is extremely outdated, a new coat of paint wouldn't hurt. You can live there before and after the baby is born, and assuming that it won't cause the gallery to smell odorous, or make too much noise, the baby can stay here in the gallery while you work. Because honestly, it's atrocious what these hags make women pay for poor daycare. Which is one of the many reasons why, I have decided to never put my own uterus to work, plus all the sweating that child birth in tells is not my forte. Although, I have to warn you that I have been told that I am bossy, forthright, and domineering, but I expect the best out of everyone. If you can live with those terms, than I believe there is a place here for you._

_Rachel smiled for the first time, since moving to the city, "Yes, I can. That would be fantastic."_

"_Also, I won't have any drama, with the father showing up here. I have no tolerance for that type of nonsense."_

"_You won't have to worry about the father…trust me."_

"_Alright then, we should start setting everything up for you soon. I suppose we would have to make sure you're effectively covered, medically wise."_

_Rachel started to bounce slightly, "I can't believe this!"_

"_Please dear, stop. I don't want your water breaking on my marble floors."_

_Rachel blushed down to her throat, "Yes, of course. I'm sorry."_

_The women lightly thumped the side of her head, "How awfully rude of me. My name is Charlotte Lewis."_

_Rachel held out her hand, "Rachel Berry."_

_Charlotte shook her hand firmly, a smile gracing her sharp features. She circled, Rachel reaching her other side._

"_Yes, well after the child is born…"Charlotte held out her hand, "How far along are you?"_

"_About seven months."_

"_After the baby is born, we'll have to work on your entire look. The hair, clothes…everything. We have to show a certain image. Even cookie eater, over there dresses with a bit of standards."_

_Rachel touched her hair consciously, "Oh, well I know the clothes are a bit alarming…"_

"_Yes, hon. Also no one above the age of six wears knee socks."_

Rachel smiled to herself, the lines on her face deepening. The day she met, Charlotte changed her life in ways she would have never imagined. Charlotte taught her things about life that made her a better mother, friend, and woman. True, there were some that saw her demeanor as cold, or abrasive, but Rachel saw the strong woman that was underneath. And loosing Charlotte had been in the long list of regrets that Rachel held close to her heart. At times the regret was almost deafening, threatening to swallow her whole. However, more than anything, she regretted leaving the boy that made her feel whole, like the person she was made to be. The pain lessened, when she looked at her daughter. Rachel could see so much of her father in her, and it was a way of still keeping him close to her.

Rachel walked over, to the coffee table that had pictures strewn over the top. She smoothed them over, spreading the pictures out further. Her eyes landed on one of Audrey, on her sixth birthday. Her dark curls were put up in pigtails, and she wore an old _Wonder Woman _Halloween outfit. That was the year that Audrey had started asking about her father more persistently. Rachel let her eyes roam to the other pictures; they were an assortment of Audrey's life. Ranging from the time when she had covered herself in chocolate ice cream, at age two, to the time that she had won her first talent show competition at age eleven. She had played a drum solo, that made Rachel think of Finn the entire time. Rachel wiped the tears that had started to fall down her face. It was still a marvel to her, how one man could get under her skin so easily.

Audrey recklessly discarded articles of clothing from her drawers, into one of the many packing boxes that her mom, had laid in the middle of her floor. The fact that her mother, found it necessary to just throw annoying ugly boxes in the middle of _her _room, made her nothing short of furious. This was her one place, other than the park, where she could come and unwind. Her own sanctuary away from everyone's assumptions of her, and the nagging feeling of doubt she always had around other people…especially her mom. Her mother was this driving force of intensity, and gumption, where as Audrey always felt like she was floundering.

She wanted to feel, at least, once that she was in the right place at exactly the right time. It was as if the rest of the world was three steps ahead of her, and she was stuck on the pee soaked bus of _"loser dome". _Also, if her life wasn't already an abyss of mediocrity, she was now being forcefully shipped off to a town, that didn't even register on maps until you made it into Ohio, she checked, and to a dude that didn't even know she's been existing for most of his life.

Audrey sat down on her floor, reaching for the books that she kept on a low shelf. She ran her fingers over the worn spines, every line telling its own story. Her books, aside from her music, were the only way that she could feel moderately close to whole. She sighed heavily, picking up two books with her thumb and pointer finger, flinging the books into a box across the room. When the other books fell over by the others absence, a load clatter sounded causing her to look over quickly. Audrey knew what it was before she reached out for it. She blindly searched for the object, pulling it out slowly, revealing a picture frame.

She held the back of the picture frame gingerly, cradling it on her palm and forearm. She stared down at the young couple, each with a smile on their faces. The girl held onto the boy, by his back, her dark, long wavy, hair falling over his shoulder covering some of his broad chest. The girl's bright eyes, held so much promise. The boy held onto the petite arms, which were wrapped around his neck. He was handsome, with a sense of simplicity. Audrey traced his face, slowly, something she had done a lot during her life, trying to almost absorb the image. It was true, that she looked like her father. She had heard her mother tell Charlotte once when she was twelve. How it was a constant reminder, of the life she left behind, and how Finn Hudson still had a hold of her. That was the first time she heard her mother say his first name. She had his last name, so she had already known that, but it was like another piece of the puzzle finding out the entirety of his name.

Audrey had taken the picture from her mother's drawer, a few days after hearing her mother's conversation. It was almost too hard for her to look at his picture at first, almost as if she wouldn't like what she saw. Audrey, felt a bit of tightening in her stomach, because she was going to see this man that was her father, in a short time, and she dreaded the thought that when he found out about her, that he wouldn't feel anything but disappointment. The sound of footsteps coming down the hall, alerted her to her mom's presence. Quickly, she placed the picture behind her back, hiding it from her mom.

Rachel stopped in the door way, leaning on the door frame, "How's the packing going?"

Audrey smiled fickly, "It's absolutely riveting."

Rachel smiled, "You're a little bit of a smart ass aren't you?"

Audrey ran a hand through her thick hair, "How can you tell?"

"Oh, just a guess."

Audrey smiled genuinely,"Yeah."

"So, really how's it going?"

"Almost done," she pointed to a wall of boxes up against her bed, "Those are storage, and most of my clothes are in the suitcases, you pushed on me a few days ago."

"Sounds good. So are you anxious, about tomorrow?"

"Why? Should I be?"

"You're going to meet your dad," Rachel shrugged, "I would be."

Audrey stood up abruptly, "I don't know him. He's just another person to me."

Rachel nodded, turning her back to her daughter, "You know, it isn't wrong to want to feel something for him. And letting someone in, isn't going to take a part of yourself away from you."

With that her mother had disappeared into the hall, leaving Audrey to stand in the middle of her room silently, trying to fight the urge to cry.

The headlights from the passing vehicles, gave glimpses of his coloring, unveiling the shroud of darkness that filled the car. Finn tapped his fingers steadily on the steering wheel, to the music coming from the radio. The day had been uneventful, the usual tasks needing to be done. But he couldn't hide the excitement that he had for the next day, granted he had reservations about seeing her again. He remembered all too well, how he had been after she left. However, there was something about that certain brunette, which got his blood going.

Turning into his driveway, slowly trying not to damage his vintage collectable, it being one of the few things that he owned that was of any worth, other than his home. Reaching over to the passenger seat he slid his forearm though the strap of the back pack. He knew it made him seem a bit juvenile but the brief cases that some of the male faculty carried looked more like man purses. After the bag was secured, he reached for the door handle, opening the car door. He stepped out with heavy feet, feeling his thirty-five years of life in his body. He had been teaching for awhile, and he loved what he did, it was especially better than working in his step dad's garage. The only good thing that came out of that was being able to refurbish, and build his car. After, closing the door he looked at the '70 Chevy Nova, it being bathed in the warm yellow glow of the light above his garage door. He needed to clean out the boxes that were in there, so he could park his baby in it.

He shook his head making his way to his front door, his house keys dangling from his hand, swinging back and forth like a metronome. Placing the key in the lock he turned it, hearing a clicking sound signifying it was now open. Finn pushed through, stepping into the living room, closing the door behind him, before tossing his keys, on the table next to his answering machine. He still kept a land line seeing that his mom was so paranoid that the cell phones may one day stop working. He dropped his bag onto the floor, making his way to the kitchen. He shrugged out of his jacket, throwing it on the counter, while reaching for the refrigerator handle. Pulling out a beer, he twisted off the cap while walking back into the living room to where the phone was, taking a swig on his way.

He made it over to the answer machine with ease, pushing the button to listen to his messages, taking another drink. The first few were from his mother reminding him about their weekly Wednesday dinner, followed by another message about not bringing any beer for his step dad, Burt, because they didn't need to drink so much seeing that Burt had a bad heart. Finn shook his head, looking down to his left his eyes fell on a picture of him and a familiar brunette. It was of them when they had gone to the park one day, and she jumped on his back taking a picture of them instantly. He could still feel the warmth of her body pressed against his back, and he wasn't ashamed of the events that followed that picture. He still has scars from the tree bark on his back; they were well worth the memories. And that's when he heard her voice coming from the machine.

_Finn, I wasn't sure it was you until I heard that recording ._He could hear her, laugh lightly. _You're still adorable, when you get tongue tied, but it's funny coming from such a deep voice. It has been almost sixteen years, so I guess that had to happen. I just wanted to let you know, that I'll be in town tomorrow, about 2 o'clock. I'm really looking forward to seeing you again…honestly. Alright, I'll stop talking, and I'll see you then. Oh, um if you need me you still have my number from the email I sent you; at least I hope you still do. Ok, goodbye._

He could hear the phone hanging up, and the machine beeped alerting to it being the end of his messages. She sounded exactly the same, but she sounded more nervous than he remembered her being. However, it had been a long time since they seen each other, and peoples' lives were known to change in such long periods of time. He was apprehensive of seeing her again, the only woman he had ever loved, and the one that had nearly destroyed him. He guessed he was being a little overly dramatic, but when she left him without any word and just a damn note, he had gone into a deep destructive hole. He kept working at the garage with Burt, like he had been doing while he and Rachel took a year off before starting college, and then he moved to Columbus to go to school. But things got worse from there on, he started drinking heavily, and having sex with nameless girls who had long brown hair and hot asses that looked good in short skirts. He nearly flunked out of school, where he was going for music major, minoring in sports education. He stopped answering calls from anyone that knew him from before, and had gotten into his fair share of reckless fights. He had become the cliché, that he always gave Puck crap for being. He had officially become a hypocritical ass, who had no way of recognizing who he had once been. There was one particular day that stuck in his head more than any of the others.

_The air was stale, and the faint yet heavy sounds, of the traffic outside his window hung in the atmosphere. As he laid, stoic under his cotton sheets, his body ached from the pain that had resulted in months of self destruction. He simply, just stared up at the eggshell ceiling unwilling to notice, if the nameless brunette from the night before was still forming a unique body print, into the mattress. It wasn't as if he was ashamed, to notice her there, they had made each other feel a fleeting moment of pleasure. However, that's all it was, just simply fleeting. A synthetic process of touching, pretending to be a connection. Finally deciding to press his luck, he sharply looked to his left. After, noticing that she had apparently made her exit when he was still sleeping, he exhaled a sigh he wasn't aware of holding. _

_Deciding, that he may as well put an end to his thought process, the broad shouldered man swung his legs to the side of the bed. Finn stood up slowly, feeling the hangover starting to properly kick in. He walked over his desk, where half of a bottle of beer sat there from the night before. He at least hoped that it was from the night before; he took a swig…um definitely not from last night. He dropped the bottle letting the liquid rush out on his floor, following the clanking sound of the glass. He rubbed his tongue trying to wipe his mouth clean._

_As he was walking to the bathroom, his eyes fell on the picture he kept of himself and Rachel in the park that one summer. He didn't know why he kept that damn thing; it was like a torture having to see her face every day. Even more so having to see the guy who she was with, he wasn't that guy anymore and she was the reason why. He glanced up at the blurry mirror that was on his wall, seeing his reflection. He hadn't saved in a week, and the stubble had invaded his fair skin. His eyes were vacant, and he couldn't fight back the tears that started to mingle in his facial hair. He knew he couldn't let what happened between them destroy him entirely. He had to pick himself up, and let go of the fantasy that she would come back to him._

He shook his head out of his daze, trying to fight back that certain memory. Finn knew that he couldn't dwell in the past. He was a different person, than he had been when she had disappeared from his life. Being a different man, may be the strength he would need to not entirely loose himself again.


	3. Chapter Three:Life is unpredictable

**Chapter Three: Life really is unpredictable**

The steam from the shower slinked around Rachel's body forming a second skin. Warmth from the water flushed her fair skin, while the pressure of the water kneaded her knotted nerves. She ran her hands over her soaked dark hair, as droplets rushed down the sides of her face. She felt frozen in time, unable to move from below the shower head. This was the day that she spent more than a decade dreading. _How was it possible, to be the most excited that you had ever been and terrified at the same time? _Shaking her head, making tiny droplets fly, she turned around and turned the faucets until the shower cut off completely. Rachel stood behind the brightly colored curtain, her body naked while moisture slid down her skin. Sighing deeply, she threw the curtain to the side, stepping out of the tub with ease. The last thing she needed today was to slip on the tiles and break something.

Reaching over to her right, she picked up a white cotton towel and wrapped it around her body tightly. Her breathing became heavy, as she reached for the bathroom mirror, wiping it free of steam. Rachel stared at her reflection intently, barely moving a muscle. There were times, when she barely recognized who she was at the present. She had made a skill, out of how to properly portray someone who had it all together. And there was a time, where she even fooled herself into thinking that the life that she had chosen was the right one for her. The truth was that she lived with a daily numbing pain that was where her spirit used to be. And for her there was a particular moment from her past, that she could trace to the point where things had changed for her completely. Where if she was brave enough at that moment to speak up, than she may be living the life that she truly desired. Other than one spent with longing, and a daughter who she felt like a stranger to more as the seconds went by.

_Rachel shook the white testing stick violently, until it flew out of her hand and behind the toilet bowl. Cursing silently she kneeled on all fours, making her way closer to the wall. She had to find that stupid thing, before anyone else did. Reaching blindly behind the porcelain fixture, she pulled out the object of her search. Using her left hand to steady herself, as she clutched the test in her right, she proceeded to stand up. When she was completely erect, she stared down at the pink plus sign. How was it that one tiny symbol, could dictate how the rest of her life was going to turn out? _

_She breathed slowly, allowing the air to enter her aching lungs. Sitting down on the toilet seat, she opened her right hand allowing the white stick to loosely rest in her palm. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from the other side of the closed door. Franticly she pulled open the cabinet doors that were under the bathroom sink, and hid the test behind an unused bottle of conditioner. She closed the doors slowly, hoping to not make a noise. At the moment, that Rachel let go of the handles of the doors, the bathroom door flung open. Rachel tried not to look flush, as her eyes met the naked chest of her boyfriend. She faked a smile, as he entered the room, scratching his head._

"_Are you ok?" he reached for his toothbrush on the sink, easily towering over her squatting form, "You've been in here for ages."_

_Rachel ducked out from beneath him, standing up to her full height. Backing up slowly, she stopped short of the doorframe, leaning against it._

"_Really?"_

_Finn nodded, as his tooth brush hung from his half a gaped mouth. He opened the cabinet, below the sink, reaching in blindly for the toothpaste. Rachel's stomach lurched, up to her chest, moving her nausea along. He soon took his hand out, revealing the toothpaste tube in his hand. After, distributing the gel onto the bristles, he haphazardly threw the container into the cabinet. He cursed loudly, it being muffled as the toothbrush rested in his mouth, as he bent down to search for the toothpaste. Rachel stepped forward reaching for him, trying not to rush into his shoulder._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm looking for the toothpaste; I know how it pisses you off when I just throw it in there."_

_Finn moved products to the side trying to find the mentioned object. Her pulse started to race, resulting in beads of sweat forming on her brow. Rachel bent down beside him, gently placing her small hands on his bare skin, pushing him firmly back up to stand._

"_I'll find it, babe."_

_Finn's brow furrowed,"Ok?"_

_Rachel looked for the toothpaste, finally finding it up against the back of the cabinet. Her eyes searched for the pregnancy test, finally finding it lying underneath a bottle that had been pushed on top of it. She picked the bottle back up, placing the test behind it once again. Leaving the toothpaste where it lye, she closed the doors lightly. Finn looked down at her, after spitting in the sink and rinsing his mouth out._

"_Are you ok?"_

_Rachel sprung up, faking a feeling of carefree. Swaying her hands from side to side, smiling at him brightly._

"_Yes. I'm good."_

_He smiled down at her, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek,"Ok, Rach."_

_Rachel placed her hand on his naked chest, letting her hand fall down as he walked out of the bathroom. She sighed, turning around to follow him out of the room. Finn stopped abruptly, causing her to almost run into his back. He turned around, a bit shocked at her proximity for a second._

"_You don't have to be embarrassed, if you were doing some kind of girl grooming thing in there. I would think that any embarrassment went out the window, after we had that wild sex in the park last year."_

_Rachel tilted her head, "How is it that you can't remember to buy fabric softener, but you remember every sexual encounter that we've had?"_

_Finn held up a hand, "One, fabric softener? Come on who would ever remember to buy that and two one word…sex."_

_Rachel smirked, "Fine. Also, if I was grooming in that fashion, I wouldn't mention it to you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, you swear that getting bikini waxes is some form of latent female homosexuality."_

_Finn scratched his temple, "I don't know what you just said, but it is kind of lady gay, waiting to happen."_

_Rachel laughed, placing her hands on each side of his face, "You're so lucky, that you look like that without any clothes."_

_Finn smirked,"Oh, really?"_

_He picked Rachel up, carrying her over to their bed that was up against the wall. She giggled as he threw her on it, making her body bounce slightly._

"_I think it's my turn, to objectify you, "Finn's brow furrowed, "That's the word right?"_

_Rachel let out a full laugh, from her position on the bed. "Yes."_

_Finn jumped on the bed, knees first, causing her to roll to the side, her dark hair spreading on a pillow. He proceeded to tickle her, as she tried to move on her stomach blocking his efforts. Finn stopped tickling her, placing his hands in his lap. Rachel rolled on her back completely, sitting up to meet his face as he kneeled in front of her. His face became serious quickly, and her breath caught in her throat. Did he notice the testing stick, in the cabinet after all? Finn rubbed his hands together, using his right thumb to massage his left palm, slightly._

"_I have to talk to you about something."_

_Oh God, he did know about the test! What was he going to say? Would he be happy, about them expecting a baby? The thoughts raced through her mind, causing the strain to give her a slight headache._

"_I got into the University of Ohio!"_

_Rachel's mouth opened slightly, caught off guard by his statement, seeing that was not was she was expecting to come out of his mouth. She leaned back on her arms, needing to be steadied._

"_Wow."_

"_I was expecting a little more."_

_Rachel shook her head, sitting up to kneel in front of him, "Of course," She threw her arms in the air, "This is great! I'm so proud of you."_

_Finn grabbed her in hug, holding her tightly to him, resting his face in her hair. Rachel's face fell, as she tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to show. Finn brought her back in front of him, keeping his hands on her petite arms._

"_I know that this is out of left field, but I submitted the application a few months ago. I wasn't even suspecting to get in. I didn't tell you because I know that you wanted to keep saving money up for us to go and live in New York._

"_Don't even try to apologize; I'm so happy for you."_

"_Happy for us!"_

_She nodded, "Yes, happy for us!"_

"_I wanted us to have something to fall back on, in case New York didn't work out. Not that I don't believe in how talented you are. I just didn't want us to have to come crawling back here to Lima, if it didn't work out. Can you imagine us having to be stuck here all of our lives? Still having to work at the garage, when I'm thirty? And you, still working at the café for old people who have an addiction to sweet 'n low? We would be stuck here with a couple of kids, eventually hating each other."_

"_That would be the worst."_

"_Tell me about it. You know, you could apply to the same school, I know that you could get in."_

"_That's a really good idea, Finn."_

_Finn tackled her, sending her down to the bed, while his body hovered over hers, "Everything is starting to happen for us, Rachel."_

_She kissed him lightly, touching her nose to his, "I know, Finn."_

_He leaned down, kissing her lightly, before Rachel grabbed the back of his head to intensify the kiss. Finn reciprocated, slipping his tongue in her mouth, massaging hers in rhythmic circles. Rachel wrapped her legs around his body, while her hands roamed his back, lightly scratching the bare skin. He groaned deeply, making her smile through their kisses. He stopped kissing her, leaning his head back to stare in her eyes. Rachel placed her hand on his sharp features, running her fingers down his face slowly. She wanted to remember the structure of his face, wanting to etch the contours into the lines of her fingers. _

_Finally resting her hand on his neck, she rubbed her thumb on the line of his jaw, feeling the stubble there. He smirked boyishly, while running his broad hands up the sides of her body. Rachel could feel his hands move up her chest to rest still on her breasts. His fingers played with the lace on her bra, as he started to kiss her more feverishly than before. Rachel reacted to him, as she always did, riding the waves of inhibition with him. Although this time was different, because she knew that this may be the last time that she and Finn were together in this way._

_After, a yearlong break, that they both agreed that needed to be taken, Finn was finally ready to start pursuing a formable education. She knew, that if the test was right, than her body would start to change soon. Finn had already mentioned in passing how her breasts were finally starting fill out, this had raised her suspicions leading her to take the pregnancy test. When Finn found out that they were expecting, all of the dreams that they wanted for themselves would be over. She had to protect those things for him, but there may have been a part of her that was thinking of only her own dreams._

Rachel reached her hand, out to the smeared mirror, tracing her face steadily. She wished she could have reacted differently that day; perhaps her daughter would have had the family that she deserved. Suddenly, the door started to shake slightly, a knocking sound vibrating through the bathroom. Rachel shook her head, laughing to herself silently. Audrey rarely knocked on the door, seeing that she had no concept of her mother needing privacy. Rachel walked to the door flinging it open. Audrey stood there, staring at her mother, as she put her thick hair up in a pony tail. Still dressed only in a towel, Rachel leaned up against the door frame.

"Audrey, you haven't knocked on a closed door since you were seven, and you thought that dragons were drinking from the toilet water."

"Hey, I just didn't want to have to lose eyesight, from seeing your old lady body."

Rachel reached out her hand, touching Audrey's cheek, "Aw, you always talk so sweet, to your mother."

"I know," she said leaning her head to the side.

Rachel cleared her throat, returning her hand to her side, holding up her towel, "What's up?"

Audrey held her hands up, using them to talk with animatedly, "Uh—Lucy said for me to tell you to stop, calling her every ten minutes to remind her of tasks that she's already aware of. The movers called and said that they'll be here to pick up all the boxes tonight, and then take it all to the storage. My stuff that is going to Loserville, Ohio, is being shipped off when they pick up the other stuff. Our plane takes off, in three hours and the taxi service will be here in about forty minutes."

"Is that all?"

"Yep."

Audrey turned to walk down the hall, her ponytail swishing against her back. Rachel was able to have a clear view of what Audrey was wearing. She had on grey sweatpants, that had the cuffs cut off, and one of her worn and torn _Ramones_, t-shirts on, while her black sneakers squeaked loudly.

Rachel held up her hands, "Is that what you're going to wear today?"

Audrey stopped her pace, turning around, as she looked down at her body, "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Audrey Hudson, there is no way, that you're going to travel with me looking like that!"

"So, what am I supposed to do? Flap my arms all the way to Ohio, to get my ass there? My arms are going to be pretty tired by the time, I get there."

Rachel held out a finger, "Watch your mouth. I want you to go change into something presentable. Something, that shows how much of a beautiful girl who are."

Audrey's eyes went wide, as she motioned her hands out frustrated," FINE!"

Audrey turned back around, stomping back to her empty room, as Rachel yelled to her retreating back, "And no band t-shirts, Audrey. Wear something that doesn't portray some sort of teenage angst."

"You don't have to be a teenager to experience angst, mother!"

Rachel rubbed her face, as she whispered to herself, "I know."

...

Jackson sat on his motorcycle, tipping it slightly as his right leg supported the weight. He stared out straight ahead, concentrating on nothing particular. He knew that his mom would be still lying in bed, like she had been doing for months. The once warm home, which he shared with his parents, felt cold and barren. Ever since his dad died, his mom had decided to check out from reality. The living room had been turned into some kind of memorial for his father, candles and wilted funeral flowers littered the room. _It was like a damn, mausoleum, he thought._ Jackson had been spending as much time out of the house as he could. He initially had dropped football, because it reminded him of his dad, but after awhile he liked the idea of not having people rely on him. But that lead to him getting into a lot of trouble that usually led to a lot of drinking and vandalism.

Somehow, the coach had found out about his involvement, and that was his way of getting back into sports, without having to look like some coward who wasn't capable of handling things without distractions. Although, it did backfire seeing that he now, had to be a part of the glee club, but chicks were hot for musicians. Jackson was sure of one thing though, he wasn't going to turn out like his mother had. He wasn't going to let some girl get so close to him, that if something happened to her, he would become some numb shell. He would continue to be the person that everyone wanted him to be, and he could keep his true self like a secret. He could be everyone's golden boy, at least for awhile. Besides, it was easier being some damn pawn, than it was being alone.

Jackson gritted his teeth, his jaw becoming more defined than usual. He set his bike back up and placed his helmet on. He could postpone going home for a few more hours, and it could give him an excuse to go to the music store. Maybe, the blonde girl from chemistry still worked there. She looked good in a tight skirt, and he was sure that she would remember him from that one time in the back of the auditorium. There wasn't a girl that had ever rejected his advances; he also doubted there would ever be one. Smiling behind the helmet visor, he sped down the road, humming loudly, he was almost sure it was a _Ramones_ song that he heard once.

...

The bathroom tiles, stuck to the bottom of his feet, as he stepped out of the shower, wrapping the closest towel he found around his waist. He hoped silently to himself, that it was at least a clean one. Shaking his head, causing droplets to land on the mirror in front of him, Finn turned on the facet allowing warm water to fill the sink. He had been trying to busy himself, with odd jobs around the house all day. He had gotten covered in grease from changing the oil in his car, immediately after he had taken the cabinet doors of their hinges in his kitchen. The impending arrival of one woman was making him nervous as hell. He hated how, she always had this kind of effect on him. He looked up into the mirror, seeing his reflection staring back at him.

He examined the stubble forming on his jaw line, finally deciding that he was satisfied with allowing it to stay put for awhile, he turned off the water. Finn walked across the hall, to his room, grabbing a pair of boxers from off his bed, slipping them on idly. He looked around his room, surveying the clothes that were strewn about. Maybe, he needed to clean up the clothes, and make his bed. The sheets, along with the blanket, were half way falling on his bedroom floor, kissing the green carpet.

Without hesitation, his mind drifted off to the possibility that his night may end in the scenario of being tangled up in those particular sheets with a certain brunette. He wasn't some horny teenager, but he was still a red blooded male. _Was it so bad, that he connected Rachel Berry with sex? _Finn bent down, hurrying himself to pick up the room, throwing clothes on the shamble of a bed. Rachel was supposed to be in town in a few hours, and he wanted to be ready for her. He was hoping that he could finish everything before he had to meet her at a local restaurant, where she wanted to meet. Finn had a feeling that this night would change his life, in one way or another.

...

_Rachel stood up from the rocking chair, that was positioned at the side of the bed, and made her way to the corner where the quilt lye. Picking it up with both hands, she began to unfold it with care._

"_You're compulsive nature, is enough to push me to my grave sooner."_

_Rachel looked up, her face grim, "That's not funny."_

_Charlotte held out her hands, grabbing a hold of the ends of the quilt, as Rachel spread it fully open, to engulf the woman in the bed, in an array of colors and patterns. Rachel kept her head down, smoothing out the wrinkles of the patterns, concentrating far too much on the task. Charlotte grabbed her hand with force, while still being gentle._

"_We need to talk, little one."_

_Rachel kept her head down, "I don't think I can."_

"_You can and you will."_

_Charlotte tugged on Rachel's arm, making her sit on the bed next to the her. The younger women, looked into Charlotte's face, as her own tears rode down her face in cycles. Charlotte placed her hands on the side of Rachel's face, smashing her hair down, making it connect with her tears._

"_I'm dying, honey. So, before you place me in an extremely chic coffin, lined in Indian silk, we have some things to talk about."_

_Rachel shook her head, "Charlotte, I already know how to run, the gallery. You've been teaching me about it, since I was pregnant with Audrey fourteen years ago."_

_Charlotte returned her hands to her lap, leaving Rachel's face cold, "I'm not talking about that rubbish. I want to talk about the things that matter."_

"_I don't understand—"_

"_I never had any children, but I think if I had a daughter, she would be just like you. Although, you're not blessed with my bone structure, or my immaculate sense of fashion, few can compare to both. I still remember those dreadful, knee socks of yours."_

"_Charlotte?"_

"_Did I ever tell you about, the time that I almost got married?"_

_Rachel crept closer, interested, "No."_

"_I did. This man could level me with his eyes, the only one that could render me completely speechless. I felt so whole with him; he made me want to be the best version of myself. But I got scared, and I left him. I never looked back; I came here and renovated the property below my father's childhood home. I started the gallery, and I fooled myself into thinking that the business was enough to fill the void of loosing love. I was afraid of what it meant to fully give myself to someone else…I was a coward."_

"_I—"_

"_You're drowning, Rachel. All of the things that you're running from are pushing you down."_

"_I'm not drowning, at all. My life is very fulfilling, it's fine."_

"_Rachel it's not too late, for you to take your life back. Also, it's not only about you, because Audrey is also a part of your life. That girl cannot miss out on things, because her mother would rather bury her head in the sand."_

_Rachel jumped off of the bed, "Why are you saying this?"_

"_Because, I don't want the only person to be at your bedside, an employee, who by luck is so much more. I don't want you to become me."_

"_I don't know how to go back, to anything, that isn't what I am now."_

"_I have some ideas, and I want you to do them for me, no matter what."_

_Rachel nodded, "Ok."_

_Charlotte padded the spot beside her, signifying for Rachel to sit back down. Rachel crossed her arms, sitting back down beside the woman._

"_I want you to start auditioning, again. You can't hide from her dreams anymore, Rachel. And when you eventually find what is best fit for you, I want you to take Audrey to live with her, father."_

"_What? No, way!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because, even by some miracle, I land a part at my age, that is more than a line, there are other arrangements that can be done for Audrey. Why would you even suggest it?"_

"_For one, it's not a suggestion, it's an order. Also, it's not about you, or how you think Finn will react to knowing that you kept his daughter from him. It's about that thirteen year old girl, who deserves the chance to know another part of her. Do you remember what you said to me, when you were having, Audrey?"_

_Rachel moved her head to the side, trying to fixate on anything but Charlotte, "I was crying and I said, that I wanted Finn to be there, and that I couldn't do it without him."_

"_And what did I say?"_

_Rachel's face began to flush more than before, "You said that I was stronger than I realized, and that you were going to be there with me the whole way through."_

"_And I meant it. I will always be here for you, even when my body isn't"_

_Rachel laid her head in Charlotte's lap, while the older woman worked her fingers through Rachel's dark tresses._

The turbulence from the plane awoke Rachel from her dream. She slowly opened up her eyes, keeping her head turned towards the window. Rachel could hear commotion happening around her, as she stared out into the passing clouds.

"Are you ok?"

Rachel sat up fully, turning towards Audrey."Yes. Why?"

"You sounded like you were crying...not that I was concerned or anything."

Rachel reached up to her cheek wiping away, the residual wetness, "Oh, yes I'm fine, just a weird dream."

"So, you're not nervous, or anxious to see the other half of my gene pool?"

"I hate it when you refer to him like that. And why would you think that I was anxious in any way to see, Finn Hudson?"

Audrey rolled her eyes, motioning to Rachel's outfit, "Look at what you're wearing. I can't believe you chose that to travel in."

Rachel looked down at her body, "So?"

"The neck line shows more cleavage than when you wear a swimsuit. Not to mention that the hem, is so high that it's impossible for you to actually bend over, also the fact that you're sitting down is a miracle, in its own right, seeing how tight it is, "Audrey pointed forcefully at her mother's clothing, "That's the dress you wear when you want to get out of jury duty, or when you want the UPS guys to not throw the paintings against the walls."

"I don't see why you're over reacting."

"Mom, you're hoping if you eyesight-whore yourself out to my father, that he'll just opt to ignore how pissed off he is at you."

"Audrey, really," Rachel scoffed moving her hair behind her shoulder.

"When you were asleep at least three guys re-walked the isle, to check out your boobs."

Rachel smirked, while looking around, "Really?"

Audrey laid her head back against the neck rest, "Oh my God, mother. Plus, at least one guy asked me when my older sister was going to wake up."

"Seriously?"

"The fact that you sound hopeful is making me ill. Also, the only reason these yokels, think we look alike is that you dressed me like you," Audrey motioned to the black button up sweater with thick buttons, and the skinny jeans that were tucked into dark auburn boots, "I look like freaking mini- Rachel!"

Rachel looked at her daughter's attire, moving her hands to Audrey's pony tail, "Almost, shake your hair out of the ponytail."

Audrey rolled her eyes, shaking her hair free, allowing her dark curls to run down her shoulders. She stuck her tongue out at her, receiving an eye roll from Rachel. Audrey wrapped the hair band around her wrist, tightly.

"Hi."

The two women looked up to see, a blonde guy in about his late twenties. Audrey laid her hands on her face, groaning loudly. The walking cologne bottle leaned in closer to Rachel on the other side of Audrey.

"So, why are you traveling to, Ohio? Especially alone, being that you're two pretty girls. It's dangerous for you and your little sister, to travel without any help."

Audrey shuddered, "That's it, I'm putting my hair back up."

Rachel reached up to Audrey's hands stopping her from gathering her hair up.

Rachel opened her mouth to speak, with Audrey interjecting swifting, "She's actually my mommy, and we're going to tell my dad, who never knew I existed that one day long ago his sperm met her egg, and I was popped out nine months later. But I have a feeling that he'll be ready to jump out a window," Audrey leaned closer to him, from where he had stood up in the middle of her statement, "Do you want to be my new daddy?"

The guy's face turned white, as he turned around, bumping into other passengers to get away. Rachel whacked her daughter on the arm, causing Audrey to glare at her.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Please, the guy was a sleaze ball."

All of a sudden, a loud gong, echoed through the cabin, signifying the intercom coming online.

_Ladies, and gentlemen we are fast approaching the Columbus airport, in approximately twenty minutes._

Rachel sighed heavily, straightening out her dress. She looked over to Audrey, who was already listening to her music, her dark hair covering the sides of her face. Rachel was anxious about the coming events of the day, she also wondered if it was too late to jump from the plane while it was in mid flight.

...

Finn sat in the driver's seat, clutching the steering wheel tightly. He willed his body to move, but his own fear of what was coming next, kept him still. He needed to man up, and get out of the car, before his testicles willingly detached theme selves from their place, because he was being such a coward. After, all she was just one girl, actually a woman, it wasn't as if everything started and ended with her. He was aware of the fact, that he was fooling himself into thinking that Rachel Berry, was nothing but some chick he had shacked up with, when he was nineteen. This one woman had gotten under his skin from day one, when she scared the crap out of him, singing that song during glee rehearsal. Also, then there was the moment of their first kiss in the auditorium, that was the moment where she had indefinitely embedded herself into his mind.

Sighing, he looked up into the review mirror, smoothing the sides of his hair, and checking his face for any imperfections. He looked down his body, and smoothed down the light blue button up dress shirt, he had worn, before wiping his sweaty palms on his dark denim jeans. He needed to man up, and take control of the situation; he couldn't let himself become some horny idiot. Besides, most the girls he went to high school with, now looked like swollen versions of themselves. It was probably unlikely, that Rachel still had the same tight body she had when they were young.

Finn shook his head clear, as he stepped out of the car, closing the door behind him. He wouldn't be lying, if he admitted that a part of him wouldn't be against her begging for him to take her back. With his back straight, he entered the restaurant, trying to navigate around the crowds of people. Finn walked by the bar, where other patrons sat, his attention brought to a petite brunette, who had her back to him. He practically ran into the people that stood in front of him, causing himself to be jarred for a moment. Her dark purple dress, formed to her body, and her shapely legs finished in four inch heels. He usually wasn't one to notice the color of a dress, but that type of image deserved better observation. Finn smirked to himself, shaking off the thoughts that started to come to mind. He needed to control himself, and keep his concentration on more important things, like finding out if Rachel had shown up yet. Although, if things didn't pan out, he was definitely leaning towards the idea of going to talk to the sexy brunette at the bar, he may still be in love with Rachel Berry, but he wasn't dead. Finn walked up to the hostess, who seemed to be barely in her twenties, as she bit on the end of a pen cap. He waited patiently, as she looked down at a seating chart. Looking up she smiled, moving the paper to the next page. Finn looked around his surroundings, hoping to see a particular person.

"Hi, I wanted to know if Rachel Berry has checked in yet."

The young girl, flipped through her pages as she clicked the pen in her free hand.

"Finn?"

Finn turned around slowly, hesitant about wanting to come face to face with her. What he saw almost made him have a run away, in the crowded restaurant. The living wet dream in the purple dress from before was walking towards him. Finn almost felt like an ass, for not noticing that it had been her. Her hair was different than it had been, instead of having it all one length and straight, she now had heavy bangs that were connected to think large curls that ran down her back. Finn noticed that her body had also filled out; more than he remembered, and if there was anything he remembered it would be the curves of Rachel's body. The dress had a low cut cleavage that showed most of what she had there, leaving slim to the imagination. Finn, noted that she had gained at least a cup size, from the last time he saw of her. So, to say that this reunion was going to be hell on him to control himself was an understatement. Finn wondered why she couldn't have been ugly, as she approached him, inches away from him now.

Rachel smoothed down the sides of her dress, as she looked up at the first, and only, boy that she had ever loved. He looked mostly the same as he did over a decade ago, except that she thought that she could see some more muscle definition underneath his shirt. He was still wearing his hair, the same way with it still sticking up every way. Finn, was still as handsome as he had been the first day, she actually looked at him during glee rehearsal. Rachel could feel her pulse quicken, as they just stood in silence looking at each other. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Finn cleared his throat while he pushed his hand through his unruly hair.

"You look…wow."

Rachel smiled, "You too…wow."

Finn nodded looking anywhere, but into the dark beautiful eyes that were staring at him, "Yep."

Rachel placed her hand on his chest, which reassured her that he had been keeping in shape, "It's nice to know that we still have the gift of conversation."

"Let's be fair Rach, it was usually you talking and me trying to keep up."

Finn brought his attention back to the petite brunette that was still touching him. He wanted to tear her hand away, because the things that were coming to mind were inappropriate in a crowded room. Rachel searched his face, as he started to open his mouth, while searching her face in return for any sign of why she had returned after so long. Finn reached up to her hand, taking it firmly and pushing it towards her own body.

"Why did you want to see me?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"After sixteen years of not knowing where you were? Yes."

Rachel crossed her arms, "That's fair enough. Why I left, is actually a part of why I wanted to see you."

Finn furrowed his brow, ready to reply, when the hostess signified that their table was ready. Finn motioned for Rachel to walk in front of him, as they followed the young girl down isles of tables. From behind, Finn could fully examine the dress that Rachel was wearing, and appreciate the shapely body that was in it.

Finn raised an eyebrow, "Did you travel in that, dress?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, while keeping her sight straight ahead, "She is like you."

Finn tilted his head, not clearly knowing what was said, "What?"

Rachel looked back, shortly, "Nothing."

When they made it to their appointed seating, the hostess gave them the lunch menus, while repeating sentiments that she did daily, before leaving the two ex-lovers alone again. They were still standing, while looking at other things than each other. The tension was almost suffocating, that Finn decided that something needed to be done, or he was libel to either kill her or throw her on the table, and see if they could add another public place to their list sexual experiences. Finn walked to her other side, pulling the chair out for her. Rachel's only response was a slow nod, as she sat down, Finn stood behind her as her head fell back slightly against his chest. Finn shook from the tingling that shot through his body, at the touch. He rounded the table, sitting down slowly before pulling his chair towards the table. The silence was excruciating, as they looked at each other intently. Finn couldn't help the fact that his eyes kept going to her bust, making him feel like an ashamed teenage boy.

Rachel smirked, "Are you checking me out, Finn Hudson?"

Finn scrunched his face, "No…Ok yes, but only because I'm blown away by how much you've changed."

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's not, but I think we're getting a little lost here. Why are you here, Rachel?"

Rachel caught her hair in her hands and shifted it toward her chest, "You know a woman's body changes when she has children."

Finn had to almost double take, before he choked on the water he had just taken a sip of, "Children? So, you're a mom?"

Rachel breathed in deeply, "Yes."

"When? Who's the guy?"

Rachel looked down, playing with the table cloth, "He was very special to me, he was a lot like you actually. We last saw each other about sixteen years ago, and our daughter is fifteen now."

Finn felt betrayed that she was able to move on so easily. All of a sudden, his full attention snapped into perspective, "Wait. Either you went and got pregnant by some guy immediately after leaving me, or-"

Rachel looked into his stoic face, "Or, I was pregnant, when I left? Yes, I was."

Finn swallowed, "Holy, shit."

Finn would have had preferred to just have, nasty sex on the restaurant table.

...

The streets were oddly quiet, with the occasional car driving by. The cool air stuck to her clothes, the thin black sweater, did poorly keeping the chill out. She pulled up her sweater, at the cleavage self conscious, about the amount of skin that was showing. She brushed her dark curls back, trying to adjust her head phones, she knew that most people used ear buds, but she found that the full headset, gave a sense of originality. As, she walked down the main drag, she noticed that people were stopping and having conversations. Audrey, felt as if she had been dropped in some alternate reality, where people actually knew each other…_freaks_. She finally came to the music store that her mother had told her about. They both felt that is was best, if she wasn't there when her mother, dropped the huge bomb, on the unsuspecting man. Audrey reached for the door, opening it, and setting off a ring above the door. A few patrons looked up to notice her, before going back to their business.

She noticed a curvy blonde leaning over the cashier counter, as she smoothed the hair of a guy in a leather jacket. Audrey briefly observed the guy, his back facing her; she figured he was just some pretty boy tool that got off having some twit worship him. Audrey perused the books on the shelves, occasionally thumbing through booklets of lyrics, mostly being from the seventies, and musical theater that her mother loved. Feeling defeated, at finding nothing to her liking, she sat down in a corner surrounded by books. She flipped through her musical device, trying to settle on a song, finally landing on something by _The Pixies_. Audrey laid her head against the spines of the volumes, closing her eyes slowly. There was a part of her that was hoping that her father had flipped out, and wanted nothing to do with her or her mother. She found that it would be ridiculous to live in a town, as desolate as this one.

Pressing her luck, she stood up, pushing her headphones to her neck and made her way over to the counter, at the front where the blonde was still throwing herself, at her ignorant counterpart. Audrey, stood behind the guy, as he leaned forward, both of them clearly ignoring her. She couldn't but help notice, how his dark hair stuck up slightly, and the width of his broad back, made her see an inkling, of what was enticing the blonde. She looked around, trying to wait patiently, when finally falling miserably at it. Fluidly, she took her place next to the guy, who was tapping his fingers on the countertop. Audrey slapped her hands down loudly, breaking the two out of their trance. The cliché in the skirt, jumped slightly, turning toward the culprit, of the loud sound. While, the back in the leather jacket, merely smirked at her.

"Hey, are you aware that there is a reason why prostitution is illegal in every state but, Nevada?"

The blonde looked confused, while the guy laughed quietly, "What?"

Audrey waved her hands slightly, "Nothing. Do you have any vinyl, here?"

The blonde scoffed, while popping her gum, "Does this look like a car garage?"

Audrey narrowed her eyes, "No, you twit, not like car vinyl. Like records, the way that music came before cassettes."

The blonde's face scrunched, "Cassettes?"

Audrey threw her head back, "Oh my, God."

The guy covered his smile, "No, they don't have vinyl here. Really, it's hard to find anything special in, Lima."

The blonde, rolled her eyes, walking to the back of the store. As, the guy turned fully toward Audrey, leaning against the glass, playing with the wood lining framing the glass.

"I take it you're not from around here. Let me guess? New York?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, you were asking for something that would be in a specialty shop, and it was killing you having to wait just a minute ago. Plus, you don't have the naïve look that most girls do around here."

Audrey flicked a finger out towards him, "Let me guess…you're obnoxiously cocky seeing how you're now flirting with a girl that you don't even know, probably because you have gone through most of the girls around here twice already. Most likely, because this area is lacking a live stock element. So, you must be from, Ohio."

The guy smiled, "Ouch. You're pretty damn spunky."

Audrey cocked her head to the side, "Look, you can stop flirting with me. I'm not the type of girl that guys like you want to be with."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Let me guess, you're the golden boy, that every girl wants, and that every guy wants to be. You've never really had to try hard for anything, especially when you grew into your body, and found that you could throw a pass, or dunk a basket. The girls you go for don't challenge you one bit, except for having to figure out how to make it around the shifter, in a small car. You, don't expect anything from yourself, or those around you. Whereas, I am into old school punk, and have infinity for Mystery Science Theater. I don't wait for some guy to open my doors, nor do I care if everything I wear is matching. I can throw a football, fifty yards, and I have a killer right hook. So, you see you and I would never work."

The guy smirked wider, than before, "I think I'm in love."

Audrey let out an annoyed grunt, walking away from the good looking guy. She couldn't deny, that he was fun to look at, but the last thing she needed was to get into some idiot with a hot ass. She stopped, contemplating to turn around, when her pocket started to ring, signifying a text message from her mother. Audrey turned around, looking at the guy, who was still watching her. She smirked back at him, turning back toward the door, walking out.

He shouted out before she was out of ear shot, "I'm Jackson, by the way."

She closed the door behind her, smiling slightly, thinking that this place might not be that boring after all.

...

**A/N: Reviews make me write more often! Thank you to everyone who has read this, and is still interested in it. Let me know, what you think may happen. Anyway, thank you again!**


	4. Chapter Four:Piecing lives together

**Chapter Four: Piecing lives together**

Finn navigated through the thick crowd of restaurant patrons that filled the waiting area near the doors. His left hand firmly wrapped around the petite arm, of a woman who just announced something that had the capacity of changing his life permanently. Finn ignored the questioning looks from the breathing traffic cones, as he dodged and swerved around them. He could feel Rachel squirming underneath his touch, the faint sounds of her protests echoing in his ears. With a swift move he pushed the front doors open with more force than was needed. When they were both fully outside, away from prying eyes, Finn swung Rachel in front of him causing her back to lightly collide with the brick wall exterior. He could feel his chest rising rapidly, as his palms perspired along tune with his racing pulse. He was sure that he looked like a lunatic, as he leaned into her, towering over her small frame. Rachel wriggled her arm from his grasp, pushing on his chest with force.

"These heels were not meant for sprinting."

Finn roughly ran his hands down his face, having their broadness stopping in his hair, "That's what takes priority here? You're damn shoes?"

Rachel placed her hands on hips, "Fine, then let's talk about you man handling me!"

He backed away from her slightly, raising his hands, "No, let's talk about the fact that I've had a kid, that you never told me about," Finn walked back slightly, turning to his right to walk in a circle, ending back towards her face, "This is classic Rachel Berry, you just land everything out in the open, with no sense of responsibility."

Rachel pointed at him sharply, "Don't even think of going there! I didn't come here to get a lecture from you. I came here to ask you for some help."

Finn walked up to her quickly closing the gap, causing her to back up hastily, "Are you kidding me? You lay this bomb on me, and you have the guts to ask me to do something for you."

Rachel's eyes were blazing, matching his own brown ones, "Look, this isn't for me, I could have found another way of doing this. This is for your daughter."

Finn's eyes softened slightly, "It was a girl."

Rachel nodded, "Yes, and I told you that it was _our daughter_ inside."

Finn faked remorse, "I am so sorry, I was a little knocked over by the fact that I had been a father for most of my life! And to be clear, how the hell did you get pregnant in the first place? We were always so careful."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "You don't have to be sarcastic. Also, if you want to go down that road, I wasn't the one who suggested naked Sundays."

"I never heard you complaining."

"You're being such an ass."

"Really? Because, I think I've earned the right to be a bit of an ass. What do you think?"

"Yes, I was pregnant, and I never told you. Can we maybe move on? There are things that I came to discuss with you."

Finn held his hands up, clenching them tightly, "The fact that you are so calm, is pissing me off."

"Fine! Be pissed off, but there are still things that we need to talk about."

Finn looked behind him as spectators started to slow down, to get a glimpse at the show. Finn stood in place, raising his arms up dramatically.

"Move on, there's nothing to see here!"

Rachel shifted from her spot slightly, as he turned back around, his face softer, "Why did you come back? After you left it took me a long time to find some sort of normalcy, again. I have a job that I love…I feel like myself for once," Finn closed his eyes ashamed of what he had just said, "I shouldn't have said that."

"You're right; you have the right to be upset. But we can all be angry, in awhile. Deal?"

Finn rubbed his hands together, the tension getting to him more, "Alright."

"I landed this huge role, it's an incredible opportunity, and I need someone to take care of Audrey. I could have found other arrangements, but she needs her father. I need you to need her."

The tension started to wash down his body, as he looked into her bright eyes. He could never resist Rachel, even when she was driving him nuts. Granted he was still incredibly angry with her, for what she had done, but he could try to see how hard this was being on her also, although he would never allow her to know that. Finn tilted his head to the side, looking at her from an angle.

"Audrey?"

"Yeah."

"Funny, I always thought you would name your daughter Barbara or that butt name."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Fanny. It's from _Funny Girl_."

Finn smiled for the first time, "I know, I just wanted to give you crap. What's the opportunity?"

"It's a lead role in a re-imagination of _My Fair Lady_. There's a two month workshop, for it, so I won't be able to get back to where we live for awhile."

"It's cutting it close to be able to get her enrolled in school."

"I already took care of that. I have her transcripts, and I set up an aptitude test, with Mrs. Pillsbury- Shuester. All you have to do is take her into the office and get her classes set up."

"They knew about her coming, and didn't tell me?"

"I asked them not to. I need you to take care of her, can you?"

Finn stuffed his hands in his pockets, "What kind of father would I be if I said no."

"Thank you."

"Like you said, it's about her, not us. But just so you're not clear on this, things are not good between us."

Rachel nodded, "Ok, let me send her a text message, and we can go get her. She didn't want to come for the reunion."

Finn nodded, "I can see the appeal."

Rachel shifted her weight, "I really am sorry, Finn."

Finn took his keys out of his pocket, "Whatever, you say."

Rachel took her phone out of the purse that she had forgotten about, clutching the phone in her palm, looking for Audrey's number. She briefly looked up at the retreating form of Finn, as he made his way to his car. Turning around he leaned up against his car, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Rachel could see the muscle definition, which only made her stomach leap into her chest. She wondered why they just couldn't have had sex on one of the tables in the restaurant.

…

Audrey leaned against the brick wall, strumming her fingers at her sides. She leaned her head back, feeling the cool air hit her cheeks. She had just received a message from her mother; she was headed her way with her father in tow. Audrey knew that she was supposed to feel anxious; obviously meeting the man that was her father should have this great effect on her. However, when she thought of finally meeting the face that she traced over and over every night, it gave her a feeling of peace. Audrey sighed deeply trying to break her current train of thought; she needed to stop hanging around her melodramatic mother.

Slowly she leaned forward, trying to peek into the window of the store. For some reason, she couldn't get that dumb guy out of her head. It wasn't like he was that impressive, she was sure that may have even been medically retarded. There just had been something about him that had made her think about him twice. While still keeping her left hand on the wall, see peered into the glass of the music store. Audrey surveyed the crowd inside, finally settling on broad shoulders in a leather jacket. He had finally abandoned the nimrod in the short skirt, which was now flipping through a magazine while she rhythmically popped her gum.

He was brushing his fingers over spines of books, as he carried a few in his other hand. Audrey was more than a bit surprised that he had the capability to read the written word. He seemed like a clueless walking hormone, like most of the guys she knew. She assumed that whatever he was carrying was something just as shallow, something as she had written him off as. He turned around slowly, causing Audrey to lean back away from the window slightly. She kept watching him steadily, as he crouched down slightly setting down his stack of books. From her place outside she could see the title of the book that he was now looking through intensely. To say that she almost fell face first on the pavement would be an understatement. If her eyesight was accurate, it appeared that he was looking though a copy of _James Joyce's Ulysses. _Audrey watched shocked as he proceeded to read through a few pages, every now and then running his hand through his hair. He eventually set the text back upon the shelf, and continued to walk through the stacks, disappearing for a bit, before coming back into her view. As she looked at him more, she could see the attraction that she assumed most girls her age were drawn to. His shoulders were broad connecting to a chest that she imagined being quite sculpted, due to the fact that his shirt melded to his body occasionally.

She had to admit, that he wasn't entirely hideous in the face, examining his sharp features. He had a bit of a swagger that she found as only insulting but she did like the way that his butt looked when he walked. That thought snapped her back into reality, as she threw herself up against the wall. Audrey ran her hands over face, lightly slapping herself out of her stupor. Even if she could admit that the guy was attractive, it didn't mean that she had any chance of ever being a real possibility to him. She came to the realization that guys who were like that, never fell for the melodramatic outcast. She had to concentrate on the train wreck that her life was now, seeing that it her fate to be stuck in this little town. Audrey leaned up against the wall, deciding to forget about the boy inside, as she waited for her mother.

…

Rachel nervously fidgeted with the hem of her dress, as they drove through the familiar streets. Finn had been silent most of the ride, with occasionally clearing his throat in between stealing glances her way. Rachel hadn't found the courage to look at him fully yet, deciding that being a coward was her best bet at getting though the rest of the car ride. Finn strummed his fingers on the steering wheel, trying to use some of the nervous energy that filled the small space. He could smell the perfume that she had on, seeing that it was making him dizzy, although he wasn't sure if it was the scent or the fact that she was sitting so close to him in a dress that made his pulse race. The dress was a current concern of his at the moment, seeing that the cut was so low, that he couldn't help but want to stare at her cleavage, which only led to sexual fantasies. Finn snuck another glance, at her legs, as she moved them up and down while sliding her fingers through the hem of the skirt. He drummed his fingers heavily on the wheel, having the sound echo through the vehicle even more than before. Rachel threw her hands up, looking over at him for the first time.

"What?"

Finn glanced at her quickly, quickly glancing forward, "Huh?"

"You keep looking at me."

Finn scratched his head, "Do I?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid you're going to hurt yourself seeing how hard you keep hitting the steering wheel."

"Ok, so I do keep looking at you, but what were you thinking when you decided to wear," Finn waved his right hand towards her body, "that?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "It's just a dress."

Finn shook his head, "No, the circus tents, that my grandma wore, were just dresses. What you're wearing has less to it than the stuff in the _Victoria Secrets_ catalogue."

"So, that's where my subscription went to."

"Hey, I'm a very valuable customer. What, so you thought if I saw you in that dress, I would forget to be pissed, and just become this drooling walking penis?"

Rachel's cheeks flushed, "Maybe."

Finn cracked a smile, "I can't say it wasn't worth a try."

Rachel smiled back, placing her hand on his leg, "Is that a smile?"

Finn's entire body tensed at her touch, as it enticed certain parts of his anatomy to become more noticeable. Hoping to rid her hand from his body, Finn bounced his leg slightly shrugging off the contact. Rachel winced slightly, which only made him feel like a complete ass. Deciding that the topic of interest needed to be changed, Finn sighed in deeply.

"So, how did you decide to name her, Audrey?"

"I, um, was watching a movie."

"Ok?"

"I had just had her, and I was in my hospital room watching _Breakfast at Tiffany's,_ and I thought that Audrey just fit her. Also it was that or Holly, and I really didn't want to name her after a prostitute. Plus, I thought that you would like the name, Audrey."

Finn looked at her in a new light, a smile creeping up his face, "I do."

The both of them stared each other for what seemed like an eternity, when Rachel broke the focus, pointing to the side of the road.

"There she is."

Finn stopped the car, pulling over to the shoulder where a dark haired girl was leaning against the wall. He couldn't take his eyes off her, as he studied every move she made. She was lightly strumming her fingers against the wall, something he noted that he did often. He could see her olive skin peeking through her dark hair, as it wrapped around her face from the wind. He noticed how petite she was, something she inherited from her mother, although she had his long legs that made her small form seem lanky.

Rachel cleared her throat, causing him to look at her, breaking from his stare. Finn looked into her face, before blinking, allowing tears he wasn't aware of, running down his face.

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah, she is. Are you ready?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Ok, but I have to warn you, she can be extremely moody, and a bit inappropriate."

Finn nodded, "Alright."

Rachel rubbed his shoulder lightly, trying to give him some sense of encouragement. He smiled at her weakly as she moved to let herself out of the car. Finn breathed in deeply, as he vacated the car, following Rachel's lead. He stepped out, wiping his sweating palms on his jeans, grazing the fabric deeply. He watched from his side of the car as Rachel, walked up to the young girl, smoothing her hair away from face to only received grunted protests from her daughter. Audrey kept her head down, forcing her fists into her pockets. Finn shifted his own feet, as Rachel waved him over dramatically. He swallowed heavily, the rawness of his throat becoming apparent, as he walked around to the other side of the car, ending up on the sidewalk across from Rachel and their daughter.

The dark haired girl looked up at him, with deep hazel eyes that looked right through him.

"So you must be the other attributor, to my gene pool?"

Finn nodded, "You could call me that or dad," Finn noticed her uneasiness, "or Finn… you can call me Finn."

Audrey nodded slowly, "I'm Audrey, or you could call me spawn."

Finn smirked, as Rachel scoffed loudly, "I'll stick to Audrey."

He looked to Rachel, who had laid her head in her hands, "We can go to my place, and discuss some stuff, while Audrey gets settled in."

Rachel nodded, "Sounds good."

Finn turned around, scratching his head, walking back around the driver's side. When he was half way there he stopped, looking at Rachel.

"You weren't joking about her being moody."

Audrey laughed as Rachel pulled her by her arm, "I can't believe you asked him to call you _spawn_."

Finn could hear Audrey, as he sat into the driver's seat, "Oh, come on, he left that one wide open for that."

Finn waited for the two women to file into the car before he pulled back onto the main drag of the town. He tried to keep his eyes on the road this time around, resisting any need to stare at Rachel who was seated beside him. He decided that getting caught ogling the mother of your child, by said child, would only make him seem like a pervert. And that was the last thing he needed on a day like this.

…

The wind blew around him, as he held the large sketch page up against his legs. The occasional leaf would land in front of him, blocking his sight of the thick black lines. Jackson shifted his weight slightly, feeling the bark from the tree scrap his jacket lightly. He looked up from the pale piece of paper, at the sculpted block of marble that was in front of him. Leaning forward he placed the pad of paper to his right, while reaching his fingers out to trace the name on the gravestone. He would come to his dad's grave, more often these last few months; usually he would just sketch something, or talk to the empty space, as if someone was actually listening.

Lightly patting the stone, he fell back against the tree, picking up the book, along with the thick leaded pencil. Jackson rubbed his thumb over the lines, blending the contours of the face, to make it look smooth. The sketch started to look more clearly, like the girl he had talked to at the music store, earlier that day. He couldn't seem to get her out of his head. It wasn't as if she was entirely that impressive, but there had been this feeling he couldn't shrug off. He drew the lines of her hair carefully, to get the curves of it just right.

Jackson leaned back slightly, holding the sketch out in front of him. He was amazed sometimes; at how much he was actually good at sketching. Although, it wasn't something that he liked to announce to the world, seeing that it was a trait that wouldn't go over well with most of his jock friends. He could maybe spin the fact that he was in glee club that it was for the sole purpose to get in some girls pants. But the artist thing would be harder to spin, for the drooling idiots he called friends. Often, he wondered if he should just tell them all to shove it, and just be the person he wanted to be. However, when he thought about it, he decided that being miserable was easier than being alone. He knew that he wasn't strong enough to be someone who was an outcast.

…

**A/N:The plot thickens! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, and I want you to know that your kind words mean a lot to me. KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! I also want to thank my little sister, Zoya, for being the best BETA ever.**

**A/N 2:I have created a fanmix/soundtrack for when I'm writing this, so if anyone is interested in using it when you read this fic, let me know.**

**3Stace**


	5. Chapter Five:Life can be surprising

**Chapter Five: Life can be surprising**

The passing vehicles made a landscape of colors as they rushed by the window, mixing with the light coat of rain that had fallen shortly. Audrey rhythmically bumped her head against the window, trying to break the monotony that was thick in the tensioned filled car. She would occasionally look up to gauge the composures of her parents, as they sat in an awkward silence. She wanted desperately to be out of this drama occupied prison, however that was put on the back burner, while they were headed to the motel that her mother had left their belongings at. A few times, she thought that she caught Finn looking at her, where he would immediately clear his throat, looking forward once again. It was as if she was this side show freak that was hard to not stare at. Whereas her mother, would just keep her sight forward, rubbing the hem of her skirt repeatedly. The silence was literally killing her, so much to the point that she was willing to actually have a healthy conversation, with either one of them. Audrey clapped her hands together, the sound echoing through the empty space of the vehicle.

"So, what is it that you do, Finn?"

Finn slightly caught off guard, took a double take in the review mirror,"Uh, I'm-I'm an athletic director and coach at the local high school. I also, just became the newest director of the glee club."

Rachel's interest perked, causing her attention to be on the man sitting beside her, "You did?"

Finn looked to her, a slight smile showing,"Yh."

"I can't believe you're doing that,"Finn's face falters slightly, as she tries to explain, "What I mean is that I think that's fantastic! You'll be really great—"

"We're here!"

Audrey's declaration broke the intense stare that Finn was giving her mother. She was aware of how insensitive she was being, but their sexual tension was enough to want to make her become deathly ill. Audrey slid to the middle of the backseat, as Finn took a sharp right trying not to miss the turn for the dusty parking lot for the motel. He swerved into an unmarked parking spot, facing in front of the building where the rooms were, while he kept his hands firmly placed on the steering wheel. The three of them sat there in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever, until Audrey cleared her throat, making the bodies in the front jump slightly.

"Shouldn't someone actually leave the car?"

Rachel looked back at Audrey, nodding her head, "Yes, you stay here. I'll go get your stuff."

Rachel reached for the car handle, releasing herself from the car, stepping out hastily. Finn kept his place, hands still gripping the steering wheel to occasionally have his thumbs rub against the vinyl there. Rachel leaned into the open window, her dark hair hanging down as it blanketed half on the interior. Her eyes were trained on Finn, who was still looking forward, still quiet.

"Finn, do you want to give me a hand?"

Audrey sat up moving toward the door, "I got it."

Rachel's head snapped to the left, "No! We got it."

Finn looked to Rachel, his eyes trained on her, as she turned her attention back towards him. Audrey sat back rolling her eyes, settling back into her previous space in the back. Finn nodded silently, swallowing heavily, looking back at his daughter.

"Wait here, we'll be back soon."

Audrey threw her hands up, "Whatever."

Finn smirked at her reaction, as he looked forward at Rachel who was now standing in front of the vehicle waiting. Finn reached for the handle pulling it forward allowing him to vacate the car. He stood there still for a minute merely staring at her, as he shut the door close, leaving Audrey alone with in. Rachel waved him on, while she walked up to the bright orange door, placing the key in the lock. Finn wondered what exactly had made him think that being in a room alone, especially a seedy motel like the _Lima Inn_, with Rachel was a good idea. The very fact of being in a vicinity alone with her was a hazard to his present mental health.

However, there had always been something about her that had drawn him into her will, even in high school when he was supposed to be with a pregnant girlfriend. Finn almost snorted at that thought, because even when it _had _been _his baby_ he still was denied any kind of involvement, until now. This made him think that it may be helpful for him to examine the kind of women, he got messed up with. However, if he was being entirely honest with himself, he would be accurate to come to terms that there had only been one woman for him.

Finn stood still, as she walked into the room waving him on once again. Against the better judgment that he was taught, he walked in closing the door behind him, after looking into the car one more time to check on his daughter. When he was at last fully inside, he looked around surveying his surroundings. His mouth almost fell open, as he took in the scattering of clothing littered on the two twin beds, and on other surfaces of the room. A muffled curse came from the floor under one of the beds, walking towards the bed closest to the wall; Finn craned his neck to get a view of the other side. Two manicured hands plopped on the bed, each clutching a pair of black high heels. The top of Rachel's head peered slightly above the bed, as Finn could still hear her spread obscenities quietly.

Suddenly, an article of clothing was hurling out from under the bed coming at Finn; he caught it before it collided with his face. Lowering his hand he looked at what he was holding only to reveal a lacy black bra embroidered with lilac fabric. Finn let out a yelp, as he tossed it on the pile of existing clothes on the twin bed. His high pitch outburst caused Rachel to completely immerge from her crouching position. Rachel placed her hands on hips, cocking her head to one side.

"What was that about?"

Finn flicked a hand at the pile of clothing, "Your bra attacked me."

A sly smile spread on her lips, "You never complained about that before."

Finn let out a laugh,"Yh, well that was before when I was certain that I was getting laid immediately after."

The room went silent, as both of their eyes went big at his statement, he was almost sure that they may have even stopped breathing for a few seconds. Finn ran his fingers over the top of the bed, before scratching his forehead uncomfortably.

"Since when did Rachel Berry become such a slob?"

Rachel ran her hands through her hair, "I haven't I was just anxious," Rachel kept her eyes trained on a blouse that she was handling," to see you again."

Finn chuckled, "I actually was almost manic with cleaning my place, and I even took most of my house apart trying to get rid of some of the crazy energy. I still need to get to the hardware store, for some hinges for the kitchen cabinets. I ruined the ones I had."

"I wasn't aware I had that kind of effect on you."

"You know what kind of effect you have me."

Rachel looked up sharply, locking eyes with Finn; she could feel her chest heave. The air between them became heavy, causing beads of sweat to form on Finn's brow. Rachel swallowed; breaking eye contact she made her way to the other end of the room, still opposite from Finn, picking up a black bag she threw it across the room to Finn. He caught it easily, holding it out curiously, waiting for her to explain her tensions.

"Please put the clothes on the bed, in that bag if you don't mind."

"Sure."

Rachel nodded to herself mentally checking off that one task, as she hurriedly walked into the small bathroom, collecting things from in there. Finn stuffed the clothing in the bag, trying not to concentrate too hard on the things that he came over.

"So, how is it that someone who just arrived has made this much of a mess in one room?"

"I was nervous, remember?"

"Oh, right."

Finn held up the current piece of clothing, or he should say underwear, that he had just picked up from the bed. He examined the pale pink piece of lingerie, the fabric that seemed to be silk waved slightly from the air that came out of the vents. It was interesting how one piece of clothing had started a reaction from him, Finn could feel a certain part of his anatomy become much more prominent. It was frightening, how fast the vivid images were that had started to invade his mind. Most of the fantasies were of a certain brunette, sporting the article in question. Finn shook his head violently, throwing the silk down.

"Rachel come put your own clothes in that damn bag! I'll pick up something else."

Rachel poked her head out of the bathroom, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Why?"

Finn turned to her, annoyed, "Does it matter?"

Rachel sighed, "Fine."

Finn looked around the room periodically coming across vinyl albums that were mostly of early eighties punk rock, he assumed they were Audrey's, which impressed him that she was interested in that type of music. Rachel looked at him quickly, stealing a glance, before turning her attention back to the pile of clothes.

Finn lied the albums down on a nearby nightstand, as it creaked, "You know, Audrey has my mom's eyes."

"Yes I know. How is she doing, by the way?"

"She's good. She and Burt are still together and going strong. She keeps bugging me about when I'm going to settle down, and get married so I can give her grandchildren."

Finn looked at Rachel quickly trying to gauge her reaction, seeing that he didn't catch what he was saying until it was already said. Rachel's face fell slightly, making Finn think that he may have seen a tear rush down her face. Rachel cleared her throat going back to her task; Finn merely stood still watching her. It was killing him being this close to her, in such a cramped space.

"I'm sorry I never asked you if you had someone in your life."

"I have a lot of people in my life."

Rachel shook her head, "I meant a girlfriend," Finn could almost swear it sounded as if she was crying, "or fiancé."

"I knew what you meant, and no I don't have either."

Rachel looked up, the color coming back into her face, "Really?"

"Really."

"Oh."

"I had this girl once, and she kind of took my heart with her, even if that does make me sound like a wimp."

Rachel shook her head, a few of her tears being freed, "It doesn't."

Finn turned from her wanting to break the intense stare that was formulating," I noticed that you were shocked that I took up the glee club, but you weren't about me being a coach."

Rachel let out a small laugh, "I've actually been checking up on you, through the years. Like when you won the state championship a few years ago. I confess that I have your name search under my favorites."

Finn turned back towards her face, "Why?"

Rachel rubbed her collarbone absentmindedly, "I guess I couldn't let go."

"You did."

"No, I never did."

Finn folded his arms, watching the woman, the only woman that he had ever loved. Looking at her took him back to feelings that he hadn't experience since before she had left sixteen years ago. They stood there watching each other for a few moments, the prior tasks already forgotten. Rachel's cheeks began to flush, contrasting against her dark wavy hair. Finn couldn't take his eyes off her body, or how her chest began to rise and fall suggestively. He tried to clear his mind of any thought of longing, as his eyes set upon her full lips. Finn cleared his throat, trying to rid of the tingling that was spreading through his body and up his throat.

"I've been wanting to kiss you since the restaurant," Finn was surprised by how gruff his voice had come out.

Rachel smiled softly, "Stop making me wait, and do it already."

Finn nearly tripped over his own feet as he advanced on Rachel, she merely kept still watching him. When he was inches from her face, he looked down at her, her dark eyes blurry from the tears that were keeping there. A few ran down her face, streaking down her tanned skin. With a slow movement, Finn used his thumb to wipe the wetness away. He placed his hand on her chin, using his thumb to rub her full lips deeply.

Finn cracked a smile, "I always liked it when you were bossy."

"But you still don't follow orders, well."

Finn narrowed his eyes, "How's this for following orders?"

Finn crushed his lips to Rachel's, bruising them deeply, as his hands found their way into her mess of dark hair. Finding the nap of her neck, he used the pads of his fingers to massage the skin there. Rachel reciprocated, by opening her mouth allowing his tongue access into her mouth. The sensations inching up her body, made her feel light headed, almost like floating. A deep moan escaped from Finn's throat, as they both rediscover the others mouth vigorously. Finn reached for Rachel's still arms throwing them over his body, where they landed on his back drawing him to her closer. Rachel's body felt on fire, as his hands left her hair to roam down to her chest, his broad hands enveloping her breasts.

The loud moans coming from Rachel, because of Finn's touch, only made their kisses even needier than before. Rachel dug her fingers into Finn's back, raising her right leg up his leg, pushing the cuff of his jeans up slightly, as she rubbed his leg with her own. Finn took this as an invitation, quickly grabbing both her thighs, lifting her legs up so that she could wrap their length around his sturdy body. Rachel's hands now found their way, to his biceps holding on for leverage as she massaged the muscles there, frequently digging her nails in. Growling harshly, his hands vacated her thighs finding their way to her ass, where he held her there for balance.

Rachel kissed him selfishly trying to find every edge of his mouth, and claim it as her own. She firmly sucked on his bottom lip, earning a string of moans from him. Suddenly, Finn rushed forward crashing them both against the nearest wall, using it as leverage so that he could roam her body freely. The painting that was tacked there fell to the floor, as the cheap frame holding it in broke in pieces. Neither, noticed the clattering it made as it made contact, both lost in the hot touches that were happening. Finn rubbed his hands over her stomach, frequently scraping his nails over the fabric there, while trapping her body with his. Rachel hadn't felt this out of control in a long time, which both frightened and excited her. She felt alive again, in what felt like an entire lifetime.

Finn found that rediscovering her body, was in a word, painful. He knew that he should just give in to the emotions that were rushing through him, need, lust, and love. However, there was this nagging feeling of betrayal stabbing through him, like she had taken something from him without his permission. All those years that she was gone, he was the walking dead, and she had made him that way. There was a fine line of how he felt about this women, one part of him wanted to make love to her against the wall, to get lost in the lust. Whereas the other had a deep need to merely just strangle her, releasing all the pain that she had forced upon him, making her suffer for a small amount of time.

Finn stopped kissing her, earning a soft whimper from her from the slight loss of contact. He reared his head back looking at her flushed skin, her bright eyes searching his face. Rachel lightly chewed on her swollen lips, raw from the bruising of his kisses. She reached for the bottom button on his shirt, turning it around counterclockwise. He watched as she teased him, her eyes playful, as his heavy lidded ones roamed her chest. Slowly, she slipped her hands under his shirt, her slightly cool hands causing him to jump a bit. Rachel smiled softly, while her hands roamed over his sculpted chest that she had been fantasizing about since this afternoon.

Her touches were slow and torturous for him, quickly he placed his lips on hers, licking her top lip, as he asked for entrance. Rachel gave in to his kisses once again, tangling her own tongue with his. Finn drew his hand up her thigh higher than it had been before, inching his way up more, until his hand was nearly underneath her dress. Rachel felt the sudden contact, a moan urging him to continue his venture. Finn wasn't naïve to think that being in this situation with her, wouldn't lead to something that both of them had no business to be wrapped in at this time. Finn tore from her, shaking his head, trying to rid the fog of lust that had blanketed them both.

Placing Rachel back down to stand on her own, he backed away from her quickly, while Rachel had to center herself, shaking out her rubbery feeling legs. Finn ran his hands over his face, ashamed of how he had let himself get carried away so easily.

He pointed between the two of them, the motion so fast that it seemed blurry to Rachel, "This, should have never happened. I mean, our daughter is outside for Christ's sake!"

Rachel smoothed down her matted hair, "You're right. It's just so easy to fall back into old habits."

"Well, you know what they say about old habits."

"Unfortunately."

Finn circled around the room, buttoning his shirt back up, stopping at a pile of bags that he had stacked before their _incident_.

"We should really make it a habit to not be in rooms alone together, anymore."

He reached down taking a few in his hands; he clutched the straps tightly, needing something to hold onto.

"You can finish up the little bit to be done in here, and I'll go take these out to the car. I should probably go pay for the picture frame we broke too….um watch out for the glass."

In a fluid motion, he turned around practically running for the door, leaving Rachel standing there stunned, and in an uncharacteristic silence

…

Audrey had stepped out of the car, a few minutes after her parents had entered the room. She knew that it was a safe bet that more than just packing was happening in that room. That thought alone made her happy that she had been forced to stay outside. _Really what was it about adults that made them act like lustful bunnies? _ Audrey leaned her head back, while she lied on Finn's vintage car, thankful that the metal wasn't crushing under weight. The thought had occurred to her, that if they didn't emerge from that room soon, that she was sure that her mother would have another problem to deal with. The opening of the door made her shift her position slightly, as she craned her neck to see who had come out.

Finn came out carrying a few bags of her luggage, a look of bewilderment spread across his face. He stopped outside the door, after closing it, his faced pinched in annoyance. He raised the bags up, his arms at their full length.

"Come on respect the car!"

Audrey rolled off the hood, landing on her feet, "Sorry, dude."

Finn threw his head back, "Whatever. Here take these and put them in the trunk."

Finn threw each bag, one at a time, as Audrey caught each one perfectly, "Nice catch. I have two hundred pound football players that can't react that well."

"Probably because they're two hundred pounds."

Audrey could hear him chuckle, as he walked pass her making his way for the motel office. Audrey looked behind her, watching him as he walked away, her bottom lip poking out in confusion. She soon brushed it off, making her way to the back of the car, pushing the button to have the trunk pop open. Finally having it open, she threw her bags in, not entirely caring if anything was ruined. When she shut the trunk lid, she could hear the motel room door open again, poking her head out from behind the car, she could see her mother coming out with a stack of her records. Audrey cocked her head to the side, as she took in her mother's appearance.

Her dress was turned to the side slightly, revealing more of her cleavage than what was customary in the daylight, and her hair was teased in the back drastically.

"Mother, please fix yourself, or people will ask how much you charge an hour."

"What?"

Audrey moved closer to her, to block anyone from seeing her current state, "Your boob is poking out."

Rachel covered her chest, placing the records on the hood, fixing herself frantically,"Oh, my God!"

Audrey nodded, "Clearly."

Rachel narrowed her eyes,"Oh, stop it."

Rachel straightened out her clothing, while using the car window to see her reflection, as she combed her fingers through her hair.

"What is going on with you?"

Rachel looked to her daughter, "What do you mean?"

"You're usually so put together, so posed, and exact. But something about this town and a certain father of mine has you all lustful, manic, and nerve wracked…. you know almost human."

"Finn has always had this way of knocking me off my axis. Even if I do feel this way, there's no way that it's ever going be the same as it was. I guess we really weren't meant to be together."

Audrey watched her face fall, "You're like a Jane Austin novel, well the porno version at least."

Rachel rolled her eyes, turning on her heel, walking back into the room to collect the rest of their things. Audrey leaned against the car folding her arms, as she looked over to the window walled, motel office where she could see Finn talking to an older Asian man who kept raising his arms up, waving them around violently. Finn would periodically wave his hands to her direction, where finally the man cocked his head slightly, pointing at her. After a few minutes, of the older man motioning dramatically, Finn emerged from the office, his face drained of color.

"What was that about?"

Finn looked at her sharply, "I'll tell you when you're older. Where's your mom?"

"Getting the rest of the stuff. You can go help her if you want to."

Finn stopped in his tracks backing up to stand next to her, "Maybe you should go help her."

"So, more of the stuff I can't know till I'm older, right?"

"Would you just go?"

Audrey smirked, "Sure."

…

It had taken nearly thirty minutes, for all of their things to be stuffed into Finn's car, until they were on their way to his house, and Audrey would be seeing where she would be kept as a prisoner in this hick town, for the next year. Audrey leaned her head back in silence, closing her eyes, hearing only her breathing in the silent space. Finn hadn't looked at Rachel once, during the drive, unlike before when he had tried to steal glances her way. Rachel could feel that the tension was different than before, and to her dismay, she could feel the wave of anger swelling off of Finn.

Rachel looked over at him, "Are we going to talk about what happened?"

Finn hissed at her in a hushed tone, "No, especially not in front of the k-i-d?"

"I can spell," they could hear Audrey remark from her seat in the back.

Finn glared back at her, earning a chuckle from Rachel, "You did try to spell a word that she has been able to spell since she was four."

"You Berry women, drive me insane."

Audrey piped up again, "Hudson. My last name is not Berry, its Hudson. H-U-D-S-O-N. Audrey Berry makes me sound like a freaking stripper."

Finn looked at Rachel for the first time, "You gave her my last name?"

"Yes, I thought she should at least have a small part of you"

"Thank you."

Finn smiled lightly, at her making her blush, "You're welcome."

They could both hear their daughter from the back ask, "You two aren't going to go at it again are you?"

….

Finn pulled the car into the drive way slowly; when he was fully at a stop he turned the engine off, feeling the heat from the engine. He looked over at Rachel, who was looking through the windshield; trying to get a good enough look at the place that Finn now called home. Rachel took in the moderately sized house with blue trimming; it was exactly what she would have expected from Finn. Audrey moved for her door opening it, with a sigh, which only signaled Rachel to do the same. Finn had already stepped out, standing on the door stoop; he waited for the two women to file on behind him. Rachel stepped out of the car, walking up behind a bored Audrey.

"So this is where I have to suffer in silence?"

Finn stilled the hand that was holding the house key, an eyebrow rose, "You don't strike me as the silent type, Audrey."

Audrey grimaced,"Oh, score one for the newbie parent."

Rachel smacked her on the shoulder, receiving a growl of protest, while Finn chuckled as he unlocked the door. When the door was fully open, he pushed it forward allowing the two women behind him to file in. Rachel noticed how quant it was furnished, while still having a homey feeling to it. It made her realize how grown up Finn Hudson really was. The living room had two dark tanned leather couches, with a reclining chair that she noticed to be the one that had belonged to his father. Beside two of the arm rests of each coach were dark stained side tables, adorned with black shaded lamps. The mantel piece had various pictures of himself with his family, and many trophies placed neatly up against the brick.

This living room, and the man who lived here, was a far cry from the boy who wanted to furnish their first apartment with bean bags, and lawn chairs. It had hit her, how much time had gone by, and how Finn had become this man without her being beside him.

Rachel twirled her hair around her finger, "So who helped you decorate?"

Finn tossed his keys on the table, "What you don't think I could have done this on my own, "Rachel looked at him warily," fine, my mom might have helped a little. Audrey you'll actually get to meet her soon, we always have Wednesday dinners together."

Rachel looked at him shocked, "You still do that?"

"Yh, some things don't change."

Rachel nodded, clearly wounded by his words; as he waved her on to join him in the kitchen, the two of them leaving Audrey on her own.

Audrey stood in the threshold, nervous to actually walk into what was going to be her home now. She sighed, walking into the room, when something caught her eye, she had almost missed it. It was lying down flat with a few bills and notes cluttered over it. Audrey moved the papers over to reveal, a picture of her mother and Finn, when they were younger.

She noted that it just so happened to be the exact photo that she now had in her luggage. The very one that she would look at every night, and imagined what her father was like. However, now she didn't have to pretend, because now she had the chance to find out just who he was. And a part of Audrey, found the fantasy to be much more attractive than the reality. Because there was a difference in knowing something would never be, and then being able to have the opportunity to make it more than something you dreamed about. However, more than anything she was afraid of disappointing her father, when he realized that she was just some smart mouthed outcast, who never felt comfortable in her own skin.

…

"This isn't awkward at all."

Audrey just smiled a toothy grin, as both Finn and Rachel stared at her blankly. They had all been sitting around the dining table, for the last thirty minutes, in a thick silence. They had made sandwiches, which Audrey was quick to comment that they could be positive and hope that at least one of them could contract a strand of salmonella, and the evening could be scraped.

Finn played with the edge of his plate, "So—Audrey, what do you like to do?"

Audrey motioned around the table, "You mean other than stuff like this? Oh, I don't know the usual, animal right sacrifices, orgies, sniffing glue...normal kid's stuff."

"I guess I walked into that one."

"Yh. You kind of suck at this, don't you?"

Finn looked down once again, "Yes."

Audrey smiled,"Atleast you're honest."

Finn looked up at her shocked, she was still smiling, which gave Finn an inkling that perhaps he was making a little bit of ground with her. She looked so much like her mother at times, however most of the time she seemed to have his own awkwardness, perhaps she was more like him than he realized. There may even be hope that he and Audrey could have a normal relationship.

"So, Audrey—"

"Yes, Finn," when she used his first name it still hurt a bit.

"Do you enjoy performing like your mother?"

Rachel finally spoke, her tone firm, "I tried to get her involved—"

Audrey whirled towards her mother, her eyes blazing, "Yes, by pushing me in every dance, gymnastics, and singing class you could find. I mean please I'm Rachel Berry's daughter, why wouldn't she?"

Finn shrugged, "So why don't you still do it?"

Before Rachel could reply, Audrey spoke first, "I wasn't very good. I guess I'm just a failed prodigy, right mom?"

Rachel ignored her question, "Actually, Audrey is quite of an athlete, when she cares to actually become involved, I think she gets that from you."

Audrey laughed, "I don't get it from you, and I've seen you throw a football."

Rachel pointed at her daughter, "She also plays the drums, quite well."

This stirred his curiousity,"You do?"

Audrey shrugged,"Yh, it's not a big deal."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go get the paperwork that you'll need for school tomorrow."

Rachel pushed her chair back, excusing herself out of the dining room, Finn watched her as she went, until his view was block by the swinging door. He looked back at Audrey, who was now scraping her nails against the table.

"I know that feeling, you know."

"What feeling?"

"Like everyone is better than you."

"Are we having a moment?"

Finn smirked, reaching for everyone's empty dish, collecting them he made his way to the kitchen, and Audrey looked up watching him.

"It's just hard being Rachel Berry's daughter."

Finn looked at her, studying her face, she had a look of utter vulnerability on it. Finn went to open his mouth, when Rachel came walking into the room. She was holding a stack of papers, each in color coded folders with multi colored tabs sticking out of the sides.

"These are her transcripts, and other documents, such as medical records and so on."

Finn pointed to the table, where she laid them down carefully, he gave a small smile to Audrey, before entering the kitchen.

Rachel walked into the kitchen, as Finn leaned forward into the sink. She started to open her mouth, when he started to talk softly.

"When are you leaving? It's killing me having you so close."

Rachel threw her hands up, "I'm sorry I cause you so much pain!"

Finn flew around, still clutching a plate, "Are you really? Are you really sorry, Rachel?"

"I am sick of this bull shit run around! Yes, I took her from you, and made you so fucking miserable! Poor Finn!"

Finn held his hand free hand out, "Watch it."

"I'm sorry that I didn't want to follow you around like a damn puppy, when you went to school."

"Why don't you cut the fucking bull shit? You wanted to have it all your way, and when you didn't you found the one way; you knew that would hurt me the most."

"Fuck you, Finn."

"Well, you almost did today, but I stopped it."

Rachel's face flushed, "I hate you."

Finn threw the plate against the wall, the porcelain pieces scattering, making her jump "I hate you for leaving in the first place!"

"You knew where I went; you could have come after me."

"No, I didn't! You never—"

Finn stopped, when he saw Audrey standing inside the kitchen, tears streaming down her face. Rachel turned around, reaching for her, Audrey brushed her off easily.

"I figured something out, during your little conversation. I'm the root of all of your problems, aren't I? She would have stayed with you, if she hadn't been pregnant with me. And mom, you would already be a star if you hadn't been busy raising me, right? So, I'm going to help you all out, and leave."

Audrey ran out of the kitchen, Rachel started after her, "Audrey!"

Finn placed a hand on her arm, stopping her, "Let me go."

Rachel nodded, running her hands over her face, tears beginning to run down her face. Finn ran out of the kitchen making his way through his home, finding that the front door was wide open. When he reached the driveway, he found Audrey sitting on the curb. She had her legs drawn up to her body, as she stared out blankly in front of her. Finn slowed his pace; careful not to scare her off, walking up to her he sat next to her on the hard cement.

"So, did you enjoy dinner?"

Audrey let out a small laugh, wiping away her tears, "Best one I ever had."

Finn pointed behind him, motioning to the house, "All, that crap wasn't about you, it's just old stuff that disguises itself as actual issues."

"I'm not going to be some pawn for the both of you to use against each other."

"You won't be, I promise."

Audrey nodded, as Finn flicked a few pieces of gravel, he spoke his tone soft and low, "I want you to stay."

Audrey looked at him, "I don't."

Finn nodded, "I never knew my dad, he died when I was just a baby, and I swore to myself that if I ever had a kid, that they would know how much I cared about them. And that I would do everything in my power to keep them safe. I'm just asking for a chance here, Audrey. You and me, we could be a good team. It's your decision."

Audrey kept studying his face; she noticed that when he was serious, his mouth would fall open slightly, something she had been known to do on occasion. Audrey reached up clearing her eyes of stray tears that were too stubborn to fall.

"Ok, I'll stay."

Finn patted her leg, "Great, I'll let your mom, know that the crisis is over, she's probably freaking out."

Finn stood up, making his way back to the house; he could hear Audrey speak behind him.

"It was never my decision about staying was it?"

Finn stopped walking turning back to her, her back still facing him, "No, it wasn't."

"Then why did you make me think it was?"

"Sometimes, people need to hear things from you, even if they're not true."

Finn turned back around, walking inside the house, leaving Audrey with her thoughts. She realized that perhaps her father had more wisdom to share than she had previously thought.

…

Jackson tried to close the door silently, as he stepped into the dark house. He had stayed out most of the day, dreading having to come back to the situation that was now his life. He stuffed his keys into his jeans pocket, securing them there, while he took of his jacket off throwing it on the back of the couch. He ran his hands through his thick hair, walking down the hall, to the room at the end of the house. The door was slightly ajar, allowing Jackson some room to poke his head through. She was still lying in bed, the exact position she had been in when he had left that morning. The creaking of the floor boards due to his weight, alerted her to his presence. She smiled sweetly, while sitting up, smoothing out her night gown.

"Hi, Jonathan."

"No, mom it's Jackson. Your son."

Her face fell, the bit of color rushing out,"Oh. It's just you look so much like him."

Jackson shifted his weight,"Yh, I know."

She nodded, lying back down, turning her back to him and the door. Jackson watched her, as she curled up in bed, the darkness enveloping her, the only light source being the television that she now had on mute. He picked at the doorframe, absentmindedly, throwing the small pieces that came onto his fingers to the ground.

"Mom, did you remember to eat today?"

"No," the response was so quiet that he almost missed it.

Jackson nodded, she never remembered to eat, "I'll go make you something really quick. I got school tomorrow, so I can't stay up with you. Ok?"

When he didn't receive a response from her, he turned to walk back down the hall to the kitchen. The clearing of her throat caught him in his tracks, making him turn back towards her.

"Tell me when your dad comes home. Ok?"

"Sure mom."

She nodded, pulling the blankets back over her small frame. Jackson walked to the front of the house, on his way to do a few things around the house that needed to be done, before he had to go to school and start this damn nightmare of a life all over again. Maybe, putting all of his energy into football could help with the shitty way he felt every day. He almost cringed when he remembered that he had to also participate in glee club this year. Well, at least he could get close to some girls without being called a pervert. However, he was sure that most of the girls that were in glee club weren't the type of girls that he usually fooled around with. One thing was for sure, he had to put some distance between himself and the crap that had, and that was happening, to his family.

…..

Finn stood outside holding the car door for Rachel as she rambled on about certain things, that he needed to know.

"She's really intelligent, but she has a problem with the actual attendance. She's really bad about skipping days on end."

Finn nodded, "Well then it's good that I work at the school."

Rachel smiled, "Yes. I'm sorry by the way, about the way that I acted earlier, and the things that I said to you."

"I should be sorry too, it wasn't right to treat you that way."

Rachel placed a hand on his chest, "I know that we all have a long road ahead of us, before things even start to be normal, but I want things to be ok between us, Finn."

"So do I, Rachel."

Finn bent down for her bags, walking to the back of the cab,"I'll load these up for you."

Rachel nodded, waving Audrey to come over to see her. Audrey took her time walking up to her mother, when she stood in front of Rachel; she was brought into a hug.

"It's only going to be for a few months, and I really want you to make the most of the situation. But I want to know if you're ok with me going. Because if you aren't—"

Audrey looked over at Finn, who nodded at her, "Yes, mom. I'm more than ok with it. You should go."

Audrey separated from the hug, as Rachel sat inside the cab. Finn closed the trunk lid, joining Audrey at the curb. The both watched as she drove off leaving the both of them half emptied. Audrey rolled her eyes, mumbling to herself as she walked inside the house. Finn watched the cab, turn the corner, wondering how it was when his life had become so out of control.


	6. Chapter Six:Living in the Present

**Chapter Six: Living in the Present**

The room almost felt as though it had the ability to swallow her whole. It was certainly smaller than one she had in New York, although the size of it had no involvement in the way that she was feeling at the moment. Audrey reached back pulling her thick dark hair into a make shift knot, the stray hair escaping framing her sharp yet delicate features. She looked down into the glass of the picture frame she had lying in her lap. There were times that she would stare at herself for hours, not for the purpose of some vanity need, but to really try to search for an answer of whom she was truly.

More often than not, she found it difficult to look into her own eyes, without needing to look away. Perhaps, a piece of her was afraid of the answers she would be given. Shaking her head gently, as to not loosen her bun, she looked past the reflection of the young women, to concentrate on the picture inside the frame. The picture was of young dark haired girl, with a backwards baseball cap, clutching dark brown drumsticks, as she banged on the musical instrument with conviction. She had been only five, when she had picked up some drumsticks, finding them to be a part of herself.

When she performed, be it gymnastics, singing, or drumming, she felt as though she was untouchable. Normally, most girls as the age of five were dreaming of being rescued by their princes, or becoming brides with absurd table linens on their heads, where as Audrey would run through gymnastic routines, or a medley that she had heard earlier that week. She hated to admit it, even when she was a little girl that she was a lot like her mother, their love of performing completed them. Audrey felt alive when she was in front of a crowd, it was as if everyone was seeing her as the star she was. However, that was until she was twelve, and everything had changed for her. Letting out an annoyed gust of wind, Audrey threw the frame into a nearby open box, receiving a loud clanking sound as it landed on other items.

A loud creaking coming from the door opening, startled Audrey slightly making her bump her head against the built in book case. Annoyed she rubbed her head, her dark curls becoming even more disarrayed, with narrowed eyes she looked up at Finn who now was standing half way in her room and the hallway.

Finn pointed to the boxes, at the foot of her unmade bed, "You know, the point is to unpack."

Audrey threw another knick knack into an opened box, "Wow, what a novel idea."

Finn sighed, walking into the room fully, "So, you're like this normally? The blind loyalty to cynicism, wasn't just a fluke?"

Audrey pointed a finger into the air, "You got it!"

Finn ran his hands through his hair, as he sat next to her, "Audrey, I know that all of this has happened to you all at once. I'm right there with you, so I can grasp how much this sucks for you. But you're going to need to deal with it, and allow this place to become a part of your life."

Audrey turned to him, her face stoic, "Forget it. I am determined to hate everything here, I'm good at that, and it would disappoint me to break my streak."

"I know your mother, so your capacity of being a stubborn ass, wouldn't surprise me."

Finn stood up, walking toward the door, "Since you're going to be miserable, you should at least have a space that you feel comfortable in, that's all I was trying to say."

Audrey saluted him, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Sure thing, warden."

Finn stopped short of the door, turning back around, "I'm trying here, Audrey. But since you want to play it that way. Fine, if I'm your warden than listen up. I read your transcripts that your mom left, so I know about all the skipping, fighting, and some incident about a girl losing most of her hair."

"She really should have checked her conditioner for any chemical agents that could result in hair loss. I don't know why everyone blamed me for it."

"That's your MO isn't it? Just alienate everyone, before they can get close enough to actually know you?"

Audrey threw up her hands, "Wow, and I thought it would take at least a week before we got all profound with each other."

"Here's another thing for you. I'm not a pushover like your mom, so there won't be any slacking on my watch."

"Don't you think you're getting a little carried away with the prison references?"

"You're the one that brought up the whole warden aspect."

"Guilty."

Finn cracked a smirk, "Try to get some sleep, we need to get you to the school early so you can meet up with the guidance councilor, and take all those tests your mom set up."

Audrey watched as he walked out the door, closing it behind him. Quickly, she stood up walking over to a light colored yellow picture box, removing the lid tossing it to the side carelessly. Audrey ran her hand over the familiar picture of her parents, she may not hate it here that much, but she wouldn't let anyone know that fact.

…

Finn tossed in his sleep wildly; soon his head collided with the nightstand that was directly beside him. The shocking contact earned a loud swear escaping his lips, as he reached up to his forehead to gently rub out the tension. He had kept having nightmares of screaming babies that kept crawling through his window seals, and once in awhile they would chase him down the hallway of his house. For the most part he was successful, in evading the crawling menaces, although a few times the brood did succeed in hog tying him down to the floor.

The pure stress of infants kicking the crap out of him, caused Finn to thrash, hence the present state he was in. Taking in a deep breath, he rolled onto his back looking up to the ceiling. Slowly, sounds from the front of the house traveled into his room. He groaned as he swung his legs over to the side of his bed, planting his feet firmly against the plush carpeting. Finn scratched his head, looking over to the clock that was now lying on its side due to his interaction with the table. Cocking his head slightly, Finn read the time to be a little after three in the morning. He took in a sharp breath, standing up, exiting his room in a rush, annoyed by the noise in the early morning.

Finn reached Audrey's room, stopping just outside of the doorway, peering into the dark room. The packing boxes that were stacked neatly before were now scattered around the room, with some resting on their side, the contents sprawled out on the floor. The bed was a mess with the sheets wrapped up in knots, slightly touching the dark converter that was mostly pushed to the floor. Finn stood up to his full height, hearing the noise clearly resounding from the front of the house. He silently hoped that she hadn't just left the television on for a distraction, as she made a run for New York.

Finn's last thought gave him a panic, causing his blood pressure to increase. He knew for sure that if he lost their daughter on his watch, that Rachel would have him castrated. As he made his way to the back of his sofa, he could see the cast off of light from the television dance on the back wall. Finn began to speak when he saw a dark head of hair barely showing over the piece of furniture. He glanced up at the picture that her so enthralled, as he looked to the screen his breath caught in his throat. He felt like an ass for not noticing it earlier.

The shakiness of the hand held camera recording, showed a petite brunette belting out a string of lyrics and melodies. If Finn knew any better he would have thought it was a certain brunette from when he was young and in love, but the striking green eyes clearly belonged to his daughter. He looked to the brunette curled up on the couch; her knees brought snuggly to her chest. If he wasn't mistaken, he was sure there were sounds of sobbing coming from her body. Finn sighed, quickly coming to terms that Audrey had not only just inherited Rachel's wavy locks. His sighing startled Audrey, earning a small yelp, as she scrambled for the remote control, switching the home movie off, a look of annoyance etched on her face.

Finn pointed to the television, "I didn't know you sang like that."

Audrey tossed the pillow she had been hugging to the side, "I don't."

"Wasn't that you?"

"Yh, it was like three years ago. Which still hasn't been long enough, "Audrey wiped at her eyes, "I don't sing anymore."

Finn turned to follow her, "Well, you should. What song was that?"

Audrey stopped spinning on her heel, hands planted firmly on her hips, _"The Rose_ by _Bette Midler_."

"I'm surprised it wasn't something by Barbara, knowing your mother."

She shifted her weight slightly, "You don't have to pretend to be interested in who I am. OK? I'm well aware of what all of this is. I'm not six, hoping that you'll come and rescue me."

Finn ran his hand over his face, "Look, I want realistic ideas about us being a family, and I'm more than willing to work on it, but you have to give a little."

Audrey looked down at her feet, "I don't have to give you anything."

Finn watched her turn, her dark hair wiping over her left shoulder. His own hunched over slightly, as he watched his daughter retreat into her room. He wondered if his absence in her life was the only reason for all of her defenses. However, he was sure that he had to earn her trust somehow, or they would end up killing each other.

…..

Audrey slammed the door to her room, sinking down to the ground. Leaning up against the door, she drew her knees to her body. Sobs quickly racked her body, causing tears to run down her olive skin, tangling into her dark hair. She knew that being a brat to Finn wasn't right, but having him catch her watching those tapes sent her into a defensive mode. It scared the hell out of her, to have someone have a glimpse into that particular memory. Her mother would have just kept pushing it, but to Finn's credit he genuinely seemed to want to be there for her.

She was sure that she liked it better, when he was some faceless stranger that she shared DNA with. However now he was another person in her life that she was going to disappoint. And she would give anything to be another person, and have her father proud of her. Although, sadly Audrey knew who she was, and she wasn't the hero who saved everyone at the end, she was the idiot hiding underneath the mail box hoping not to get shot.

…..

Finn leaned back into the sofa, causing the brown throw to fall in his lap. Without taking his eyes off of the television screen, Finn tossed it to his side. He was without a doubt memorized, certain there had only been one other petite brunette, that had taken him by surprise this much. The way that her face expressed every emotion had him glued, knowing that it was more than an admiration that all fathers had for their kids. He knew this to be true, remembering when he was ten, participating in Cub Scouts trying for the life of him to perfect the best knot anyone had known, when in reality the only thing he had gotten right was hanging himself upside down when the rope had gotten tied around his ankle, causing him to hang from the tree in their front yard. Because even when he was dangling from an oak, his mom would still swear that he was the best scout she had ever seen.

However, watching his daughter perform was incredible, and he could imagine how much more intense it would be when he was able to see her sing in the present. She had so much of her mother's stage presence, while still being this gangly little thing. Finn felt a pain in his chest, regretting all of the time he had missed with his daughter. He also knew that sneaking around watching her videos, could be seen as an invasion of privacy, but he was more than comfortable being intrusive if it meant finding out why she had been so upset.

Finn looked above the television, catching the time on the wall clock that ticked slightly. It was actually the clock that Rachel had bought for their first apartment. He remembered being annoyed that she had spent close to a hundred dollars on a retarded clock, when their living room décor consisted of four lawn chairs, and a bright pink bean bag, that had a tiny hole in its side. Among his protests she had been adamant that it would help bring the living room together, which he snidely commented that a six pack would do that as well. She had pouted as she always did, and he had of course caved, which earned him an hour of hot sweaty _thank you_ sex. So, when she left him in the middle of night without so much as a note, he had thrown that damn clock across the room, losing some of the mechanisms inside. Hence, why every time it chimed, the sound was more of a hollowing similar to a goat being stuffed through a trash compactor, than the subtle chirping from before.

Suddenly, the squeaking of the hallway floor boards resounded behind his head, alerting him to Audrey's coming presence. Finn scrambled for the remote, fumbling to appear calm as he stopped the footage, and turned off the television. Finn turned his body to face his daughter, squinting at the lines of sunlight that shown through the blinds.

"Were you watching porn?"

Finn laughed nervously, "No. Plus, I use someone else's computer for that, so I can't be connected to it, "Audrey's face scrunched, "I'm joking."

Audrey shrugged, "Whatever, dude."

Finn cleared his throat, "I'm actually glad that you're up this early, because I need to be at the school before 6:30. Also, taking over glee club just makes me all that more busy. I actually wanted to talk to you about glee club."

"I'm not joining glee club. I know that you assumed that I'm engineered for it since, Rachel Berry is my mother, and apparently you were some big deal. But I'm not my mother, and it would take an act of God for me to participate anything."

"Please, Audrey share your feelings. Don't hold back."

Audrey rolled her eyes, "Cute. I'm going to go get my cereal on."

"Hurry up; we need to get you to the guidance councilor for those tests."

Finn smirked to himself, mulling over the promise of having an exceptional female lead. Although he was aware that he may have to resort to some questionable tactics to make it happen.

…

Jackson used his thumb to blend the lines that were forming on the sketch pad. He kept drawing the same face over again, the one of the girl from the book store. For some reason, she had perked his interest, resulting in him not being able to forget her. He knew that the chances of seeing her again were slim; still he had a sliver of hope. Suddenly, he was brought out of his train of thought from the movement across the small bedroom. He shifted from his position on the shag carpet, the material irritating his bare legs. He had stayed up all night watching over his mother, after she had woken up screaming from nightmares that were constructed from memories that now shaped both of their lives.

He sighed when he noticed that the clock read ten minutes after he was supposed to be headed over to the school. Jackson rubbed his right shoulder, trying to work out the stress that was there from leaning against his mother's dresser for the better part of the night. Bracing himself, Jackson stood up tucking his sketch pad underneath his arm pit.

"Where are you going, Jonathan?"

Jackson breathed in deep, "It's Jackson, mom."

She turned her back to him, "You look so much-"

"Like him. I know."

"Yes."

"I got school, and then practice. Also, I got glee club, so don't expect me for ?"

When he didn't receive a response, Jackson ran his free hand through his dark hair, leaving through her bedroom door, closing it gently. Walking to the other side of the house to his room, Jackson threw his drawings on the unmade bed. He had to set aside that part of himself for most of the day, until he came back. He shook his head at how fractured he had become, reaching down beside the wall, where his gym bag resided. Also, the nagging feeling of having to be in glee club was worrying him, seeing that it was likely that he was going to have to wear slushy at least once. Though, he figured if he could survive the last year of his life, than some asses throwing sugar in his face was a breeze. Taking one look around, his eyes landed on the sharp albeit petite features of the mouthy girl that fascinated him.

….

_The white walls blended into the beige furniture that had seen its fair share of use. Rachel shifted in her seat, her fingers working through her hair nervously. The drive over here had been easier, than the actual experience of sitting in the waiting room waiting for her turn. Her resolve was dwindling, as the nausea rose up her throat. She had read all of the literature, and she was an avid believer in women's right, but she was starting to think that a step such as this wasn't the right one for her. So, when the technician had called her name, she just sat there silently. Each, roll call stung her, earning a deep blush to rise up her neck._

_Rachel knew one way or the other, that a future, or at least the one she wanted desperately, with Finn was not in her control anymore. She was torn on what to do, placing her hands on her abdomen, trying to connect with the life there. Being on the outside was so much easier to have an opinion, however when it involved yourself personally, it was so much different. Sadly, the option of leaving the only man she had ever loved was starting to become her reality. However, having something that was half of him, would, she hoped, keep their connection open. Rachel watched as other women walked back to the rooms, disappearing through the door. So, instead of being her usual confident self, she sat there watching everyone pass through. She sat there for another three hours, before she left heading back to the apartment she shared with Finn, to pack her things._

Rachel stirred in her sleep, occasionally knocking her head up against the taxis window. She was well aware that falling asleep in a cab was a problem in its own right, but her body and mind were exhausted from the last few days. She looked out the grimy window, wishing that she was with her daughter instead of going to some theater that she had never been to before. And a part of her was yearning to be able to see Finn Hudson.

**A/N:I want to apologise for taking so long to update. Stayed tune, for meetings, and slushies thrown in faces.**


End file.
